Republic City's Restoration
by gypsygray96
Summary: The aftermath of Kuvira's attack on Republic City: Korra and Asami return from the Spirit World and Korra sets out on a journey to reconnect with the spirits of some Avatars who chose to move to the Spirit World after their deaths; Opal and Bolin surprise themselves when something they didn't expect comes to pass; Mako is in a sticky situation involving a girl. T for strong themes.
1. Chapter 1

For the past three weeks, construction and restoration had begun in the remains of Republic City. Varrick and Zhu Li headed the mecha operation, which involved getting non-bending volunteers to suit up and start rebuilding what they could. Tenzin, on the other hand, led the airbenders to use their bending to help start construction of the new area that would soon be the new downtown of Republic City. Alongside the airbenders were Bolin and his family, working as a team of earthbenders to move what the airbenders couldn't. President Raiko authorized help from Fire Lord Izumi, who offered to fund some of the repairs as she still feels that her nation needs to atone for the Hundred Year War. Mako has stepped up as interim Chief of Police as Lin is away in Zaofu helping Suyin with repairs there. And Korra and Asami? They were away in the Spirit World on a much-needed vacation. Now, the group sat together at Tenzin's dining table, enjoying a meal together to celebrate the return of the avatar and Asami.

"…and _that_ is how we met Iroh," Asami finished explaining.

"Well, I've met him before. But this was the first time _you_ met Iroh," Korra countered, looking slyly across the table at her girlfriend. Asami saw this look and tried to hide her blush, which failed.

"So what was he like though? Was he nice? You gotta give more details!" Ikki exclaimed, standing up in excitement from where she had been seated.

"Sit down, Ikki," Pema warned.

Ikki obeyed and sat. She did not resume eating though, instead taking the time to stare between Korra and Asami intently.

"Yes, he was nice. He's a wise man, I'm sure Lord Zuko learned a lot from him," said Asami.

The group talked more about the trip away and then the conversation moved to how the city is being rebuilt after Kuvira's attack. Tenzin talks about how much success there is in terms of expanding the city outwards. The former prince Wu has helped a lot as a diplomat; despite not having the powers of a king, he is much loved by the people of the Earth Democracy ever since he brought down the monarchy and instituted a voting system. Wu has floated around the Earth Democracy bringing hope that everything from Kuvira's reign as dictator would crumble and that things would return to normal. Everyone was quite impressed with the young man.

"Once the city is fixed up… or mostly fixed up, me and Zhu Li are gonna head out on our honeymoon!" Varrick declared.

"Any idea where you plan to go?" Bolin asked.

"Not really. We're still looking around," Zhu Li stated. "There's a lot of the world that's worth seeing, but we don't have enough time to go everywhere."

"Don't be silly, sweetie! We can go anywhere we want!" said Varrick happily.

"There's still a lot of clean-up to be done though. Taking a vacation isn't a great idea right now, especially considering some people need you here," said Mako, rather suddenly and harshly. Everyone quieted down. "I'm sorry," said Mako, as he rose to leave the room.

The room was silent for another few moments. "Dessert anyone?" Varrick asked excitedly. "I heard there were some amazing fruit pies that Pema made, am I right? I also brought moon cakes!"

Everyone perked back up again, with the exception of Korra. She knew that comment was aimed at her and Asami. Ever since they decided to go on vacation, Mako had been distant. The night he declared he was going to follow her into battle anywhere was also the night he told her that she was his only love. Korra remembered how, after the party when she was preparing to go and pack for her vacation, Mako approached her. He took her aside from the crowd and asked if she understood what he had meant earlier. Korra tried to avoid the situation, as she knew what he meant, but he kept on going. And then it happened: he blurted it out that she, Avatar Korra, was his love. That was when she had to tell him that she didn't feel the same. It was hard but… it was better than leading him, her best friend, on. Mako was crushed.

Korra got up and excused herself politely from the dinner and followed Mako outside. "That was aimed at me too, wasn't it?" she called out to him.

Mako didn't turn around. He stood, staring out at the water, at the ferryboat that was going to take him across. The boats came by once every twenty minutes and docked for five, so she knew that she only had a limited time to talk to him.

"Mako, don't ignore me."

"Korra, you made your choice. You went on a vacation when people needed you and you come back and people are celebrating you. Just go back in and enjoy. I actually have to go home and rest because I have work tomorrow," said Mako harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"Look Mako, I'm sorry that I'm not in love with you. I thought I made it clear that I still wanted to be friends though," said Korra, dismayed at the situation.

Mako finally turned around. He let out a defeated sigh. "I know, Korra. And I do too. I just need some space, you know? To wrap my head around it all. I mean I dated both you _and_ Asami. And now, I'm alone. It's a bit shocking. It's always been guy and girl, not girl and girl. I'm not against it though. I just… I need some time to adjust, you know?"

Korra nodded. "I get it, I guess."

"I'm sorry, for being a jerk in there," said Mako. "I shouldn't have said that. I just have a lot on my mind, a lot to take in."

"You want to talk about it?" Korra asked.

"I'd rather not," said Mako. "I'll be fine, Korra. But I really need to go home now. So, have fun at the party and say goodnight to everyone for me, will you?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

With that, Mako headed towards the soon-leaving docked ferryboat and walked aboard. Korra watched as the ferry departed from the dock and headed back to the ruins of Republic City. She turned around and headed back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The day beat down on Korra's back as she entered the Avatar State again to move some rubble for the mecha team. This time, however, entering the state brought about a new reaction: a reaction from the remaining spirit vines. They began picking up the pieces and helping move debris away from them; perhaps they were simply dusting themselves off or perhaps their intention was to help. Either way, the Avatar appreciated the help.

Even with the help though, lunch couldn't come sooner. Korra was waiting for a moment to take a break; having spent the last three weeks with Asami in the relative privacy of the Spirit World, she craved affection from the dark-haired beauty. Once everyone had departed the site, Korra and Asami reunited once again with a warm embrace.

"What do you say we find some place a little less… open?" Asami asked Korra suggestively.

"Sounds great," Korra replied.

The two walked hand in hand towards one of the intact yet very dilapidated buildings nearby. It looked reasonably strong and, given that it hadn't fallen to ruin in the three weeks the girls had been away, there was no reason that it would break now. After they briefly inspected it and deemed it safe, they made their way to the door. They stopped outside however, as they spotted two people inside through one of the windows: Bolin and Opal. On top of each other. On the floor. Asami looked away, blushing and feeling embarrassed, which, despite Korra's own embarrassment, she found cute.

"Maybe we should just eat lunch and save ourselves the embarrassment of getting caught?" Korra suggested quietly.

Asami nodded quickly, and the two headed back to the site where they had been working at to eat their lunch. By the time they got back and began opening up their food, Kai appeared.

"Hey, Korra, something weird is happening at the portal!"

"What does it look like?" Korra asked, getting up from the spot she had just sat down in.

"I don't know. It just looks like something weird… it's blue… I don't know how to explain it, just come!"

Korra and Asami looked at each other and shrugged, getting up and following Kai to the Spirit Portal. They climbed down into the spiral pit of vines and walked over to the glowing beam of light in the sky. As Korra approached the portal, something began to feel off.

"There's a weird feeling here…" she said, right before she passed out.

Korra felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes, slowly, carefully, only to realize that she was indeed floating. She looked around her and saw nothing but spatial matter, almost as if she were inside the spirit portal. Across from her was a mirror image of herself. She reached out to touch the mirror image and it rippled. Suddenly, instead of looking at herself, she was looking at Raava.

"Where are we Raava?" Korra inquired.

"We are still one. We are in a place beyond consciousness but before unconsciousness. This is how I can communicate with you face to face."

"Why though?" Korra asked.

"Korra, when you opened the portal, you used a form of energybending. Energybending is an ancient form of bending, one that not many Avatars are aware of. The ones who are aware of it are able to bend their spirit into the Spirit World at the time of their death. Some choose to do so, and by doing so live in a form of immortality. Others choose not to, and their energy is simply given to the world."

"Why are you telling me this?" Korra asked. "What's the reason? Is there a way I can reconnect with my past lives?"

"Yes," says Raava. "In a sense. You won't be able to call their memories back to you, but you will be able to ask their advice. There are only a few Avatars that you will be able to access though, and those are the ones who chose to move on into the Spirit World at the time of their death," Raava clarified.

"I see," said Korra. "So, these Avatars. How do I find them? Where do I even begin to look?"

"You'll need someone who can see the Spirit World as if it were a map. That person will guide you through, as they will be able to sense the Avatar spirits. I warn you now, some of the Avatars will not want to be disturbed, but when you explain your business, I hope they will be able to understand."

"And when I find them, what do I do?" Korra asked.

"You need not do anything. As long as they know you, they will be able to come to you if you ask their advice," said Raava.

"I understand."

Korra awakens in Asami's arms. Around her are Kai, Opal, Bolin and Jinora. _Jinora_.

"Are you alright?" Asami asked, concerned for her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Korra, sitting up. "Raava wanted to talk to me face to face." Then, to Jinora, "When did you get here?"

"I sensed something unusual in the spirit energy around this portal and then I was radioed by Kai from Varrick's mecha suit. He told me you collapsed so I came as soon as I can," Jinora replied.

Korra nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I need you to help me with something. Are you up to a trip to the Spirit World?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mako sat in his apartment, staring out the window. He hadn't really spoken with any of his friends or family since the dinner that he departed from too soon. He wasn't ready yet to face everything that was happening, how everything had changed. Instead, he buried himself in his work, which, frankly, he had a lot of. Mako never realized how much work came with the title of Chief of Police, and he found himself glad that he was simply filling in for Lin who was away helping her sister rebuild Zaofu.

Today, however, was his one day off. He sat in his apartment, reminiscing about old times and realizing that he was going to have to come to terms with everything soon. The more time he spent alienating those around him, the more they would drift apart. Despite his attitude the other night at the dinner, that was the last thing he wanted. So, when a knock came at his door and pulled him out of his reverie, he imagined getting up, opening the door, and greeting whoever it was with a smile.

_Imagined_.

Mako didn't do such a thing. Instead, he remained seated on his couch, silently wishing that whoever it was would assume he wasn't home and leave. The knock repeated again and then again and finally for a fourth time before Bolin's familiar voice called through.

"I know you're in there bro! If you don't open the door I'm gonna knock it down!"

Mako sighed. If there was anything else that he didn't want happening, it was having to pay for renovations on his apartment. He got up and headed for the door.

"Alright, alright. Hang on." Mako arrived at the door and opened it, revealing the well-muscled frame of his younger brother. "What's up?"

"Whoa there, no hello?"

"Hi."

"I'm getting some weird vibes off you bro. Kinda like you don't want me here?" That last part was supposed to come out like a statement but it came out more like a hurt question. Mako sighed. He knew Bolin was sensitive, but he was hoping Opal would keep the younger of the two brothers busy so that Bolin wouldn't notice Mako's reclusive behaviour.

"Do you not want me here?" Bolin asked softly. "'Cause I can just… go…"

"No, no. Come inside," said Mako softly, realizing his delay in reply had given the already sensitive Bolin the wrong impression. Bolin followed him into the apartment and Mako closed the door behind him.

"Mako, what's going on with you?" Bolin asked. "I'm worried about you. You seem so… mysterious and stuff. Like you're trying to fall off the face of the world."

"That's not what I'm doing," Mako defended quickly. Too quickly. Bolin noticed. "Okay, maybe that's sort of what I'm doing. But I'm also really busy; being a police chief isn't as easy as Chief Beifong makes it seem."

"So what that's it?" Bolin asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah," said Mako.

In all honesty, Mako was hoping Bolin would take this and leave. There was more on his mind than just what had happened during Kuvira's reign and with Korra and Asami after. He had made a mistake, a pretty big one. One that he was hoping would just go away, but that he knew deep down it wouldn't. At this point in time though, he was hoping Bolin would be emotionally dense for once and not realize that Mako was going through more than just adjusting to the new circumstances. But, of course, Bolin noticed. Bolin and Mako lived together their whole life, taking care of one another in the worst of times. There wasn't anything that one could hide from the other.

"You _sure_ there's nothing else?" Bolin asked, drawing out the sound in the word "sure".

"Positive," said Mako.

"So you got nothing else that's bugging you?"

Mako sighed. He knew there was no escaping this confrontation. Might as well get it over with now, he reasoned.

"Okay, yeah, there is." He gestured for Bolin to sit on the couch with him, which Bolin did. "You can't tell _anyone_. Not even Opal. Swear it."

"So this is like top secret!"

"Exactly. So promise you won't say anything Bolin."

"I promise."

Mako signed again. He knew Bolin would never be able to keep the promise once he told him what was the matter. "Alright, so. After Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding a few weeks ago, I told Korra how I felt about her. It was right when the wedding ended and, well… she didn't feel the same way. I'd already kind of guessed that it was like that but… I wanted to be totally sure. That night, everyone went home and I kind of wandered around Republic City. After a while I went into a restaurant to get some food and… she was sitting there. It was this girl who looked sort of like Korra, but a lot younger. So I went up to her and talked to her. We talked for a while and well…" Mako trailed off, looking away and feeling embarrassed. This was not a talk he wanted to have with his younger brother.

"Well what? Mako, wait, don't tell me, you have a girlfriend?" Bolin was now getting excited, so Mako had to get hold of the reigns quickly.

"No," he said sternly. He took in a deep breath and then continued. "We had had a few rounds, so I don't think either of us were really thinking straight. I mean, she was only sixteen, she wasn't supposed to be drinking anyways! But my judgement wasn't at it's best. We made our way back here and we, well… we did it."

"No. Way." Bolin sat beside his brother, shocked at the revelation. "So then what happened?"

"The next morning, she realized what happened and left. I haven't seen her since," Mako said. "I just feel bad, you know? I mean, she's a kid and I'm…"

"You're not an old man, Mako," said Bolin, looking into his eyes with a fierce sincerity that always touched Mako.

"I know," Mako replied. "But I am a lot older than her. Six years older. It just seems so wrong to do it like that, under those circumstances. I really, really regret it." Mako finally turned to face his younger brother, seeing a slight shadow pass over the younger brother's face. "What's wrong?" Mako asked, immediately concerned.

"Well… I kinda screwed up too…" said Bolin slowly, looking down and twiddling his fingers. He appeared quite nervous and off-put, something that didn't usually emanate from the goofy and confident Bolin.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked slowly, already jumping to conclusions in his brain.

"The day Kuvira fell… me and Opal… we got a little too into it. We went too far and never really thought of the consequences. Heck, it didn't even occur to us until a few days ago when she started feeling sick…"

"Wait, wait, hold up," said Mako firmly. "You think Opal is pregnant?"

"Well yeah…" said Bolin.

Mako ran a hand through his hair. "Shit. What are you gonna do next?"

Bolin sighed and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a carefully crafted platinum ring with a beautiful shining rock bent into shape to fit the center. "I don't know how the Air Nation customs are but… I was thinking of asking to marry her. Especially if she's pregnant. I don't want her to be alone in that, not ever. I mean we had mom and dad for a little while but when it was just us it was really hard… I know Opal and the kid would never be totally alone but I would want to be there to support them in every way I could. So… I was planning on asking her either way but now it might just be a lot sooner than planned. Do you think she'll say yes?"

Mako smiled at his younger brother. "Of course. She loves you and you love her. I don't see any reason why she would decline."

Bolin's excitement returned to his features. He grabbed Mako in a giant bear hug, which Mako protested by muffled noises before returning the hug. "Thanks bro," said Bolin. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

_Korra couldn't believe it; the battle against Kuvira was over, Varrick and Zhu Li were married and Asami and herself were now headed to the Spirit World for a vacation. The whole concept of vacation seemed so foreign to Korra, as she had barely had a break since first coming to Republic City. Korra now realizes that, while she was eager to get out into the world and fulfill her duty as the Avatar, she had never once anticipated the amount of work the job required or how much pain she would have to endure. Now though, she had a chance at happiness, a chance at a break… a chance at Asami. _

_For a while, Korra had always looked at Asami as a best friend. Her whole life she had been surrounded my mentors and, of course, her family, but it was nice being around people her own age group. Sure Mako and Bolin were great, but sometimes Korra felt as if Asami was the only one who actually understood her. Maybe this was just because they were both female but after time and time again of Asami's understanding, Korra began to realize that maybe there was more to it than that. After they had both called it quits with Mako, Korra had begun to feel things towards Asami (though she never said anything or acted upon it). It was only when she was recovering from Zaheer's poison that she took action by writing letters to Asami only, the one person she felt understood her best. _

_Now, the two stood hand in hand, face to face, prepared to enter the Spirit World. They smiled at one another before the Spirit Portal shot their physical selves into the other world. Once they landed, they realized they were still holding hands with one another. Asami's blush was intoxicating for Korra. She felt compelled to do something about Asami's cute expression and she felt as though Asami would appreciate something too._

"_I wanted to thank you," said Korra, not bothering to let go of the other girl's hands. _

"_For what?" Asami asked._

"_For always being here for me. You don't understand how much it means to me… how much you mean to me." With that, Korra leaned in, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to Asami's. Asami was in shock for a moment, but bit-by-bit, she started to react. It only took a moment more before Korra and Asami's lips were moving together in sync. _

_The kiss, however, ended too soon. Asami pulled away, surprised. Korra held her breath for a moment before looking away, realizing that perhaps she had made a mistake. "I'm so sorry Asami…" she said quietly._

_There was an awkward tension in the air, filled by a pause that should have been filled by Asami's words. Finally, she spoke. "No, don't be sorry," said Asami softly, putting her hand to Korra's cheek. "It just surprised me." She held Korra's chin delicately and lifted it back up again. This time Asami moved in and pressed her lips to Korra's._

_For the two women, it felt as though the puzzle had finally fit together. There was such comfort now, such beauty in the moment, and the two savoured it. Finally, they broke apart to breathe. "Wow," Korra panted. "You're better than Mako."_

"_Well I hope so. He learned from me, after all," Asami joked, winking in Korra's direction. This made Korra blush for a reason she wasn't entirely sure about. In any case, Asami just made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She recognized the feeling as love, though she also recognized it wasn't the same love she had felt from anyone else, not even Mako. With Mako it had been awkward points and kisses that didn't quite feel right; Mako was always more like a brother to her and she hadn't realized it until they had broken up. She wondered if Asami felt the same. _

"_So, this is the Spirit World," said Asami, looking out at the vast and beautiful expanse before them._

"_Yeah, it is," said Korra, smiling. _

"_Well, let's go look around."_

_Asami took Korra's hand, and the two walked off, prepared for a night of exploring the world… and each other._

Morning came too soon. In fact, this day had come too soon. Korra was both weary and excited to enter the Spirit World with Jinora, as it would mean that there could be potential for connecting with her past lives. On the other hand, it would also mean not being able to spend time with Asami for an indefinite period of time, as nobody knew how long this trip would take. Jinora felt more or less the same way, as she was excited for an adventure in the Spirit World, but would miss Kai dearly. Both of the girls chose to focus on the excitement of the adventure though, as worrying about their significant others and lack of time spent together with them would only bring misery that neither of them needed.

Korra and Jinora arrived at the entrance to the portal, followed by Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Kai and Asami. The group planned to see the two girls off and then they would continue about their day. Korra and Jinora waved goodbye and sent final glances at their significant others and then walked into the portal.

They arrived on the other side. The two weren't far into their trek before Korra sensed a familiar presence.

"Back in the Spirit World so soon?" Iroh asked, appearing from behind a tree.

"Iroh," Korra greeted. "Yes, but this time I'm here on a quest."

"I see," said Iroh. "Who is this lovely traveller that you have brought with you?"

Jinora smiled and stepped forward. "My name is Jinora; I'm Aang and Katara's eldest granddaughter through their youngest son Tenzin and his wife Pema."

Iroh returned the smile. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I don't know Tenzin, but I do see a lot of Avatar Aang and Master Katara in you. I'm glad you carry on their legacy."

"I have siblings too, three of them," Jinora said. "My sister Ikki, and my brothers Meelo and Rohan."

"I know. I'm glad there are many of you. You're much needed in the world to help restore the balance now that the Air Nation has been born anew."

There was a moment of silence before the old man spoke again. "Come sit, have some tea. I know you are on a quest to search for the past lives. I may have some insight to offer you."

"Thank you Iroh," said Korra.

Korra and Jinora followed Iroh back to his tea table. This time, he was seated alone. "I figured you would not want a distraction," he said, as if reading Korra's thoughts. She smiled at him, knowing he would understand.

Jinora and Korra sat down at the table. Iroh poured them some tea and said a prayer in his mind before taking a sip. "So, you would like to know how to find the Avatars who chose to send their energy into the spirit world at the time of their death, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. Do you have information on how we can begin?" Jinora asked.

"Indeed I do," said Iroh. "I know that you must track the Avatars down in order of the most recent to the oldest. Raava can confirm, but the Avatars who chose to live in this world go in this order: Aang, Kuruk, Yangchen, Oren, Akira and Rai. Aang, as you know was an airbender, Kuruk a waterbender and Yangchen another airbender. Oren was an earthbender, Akira a firebender and Rai an airbender."

"So most of the Avatars we have to find are airbenders," Korra noted.

"Yes. Airbenders have always had a close connection to the spirits and so there are more of them who chose to continue their existence in the Spirit World once they were finished their time in the Material World," Iroh explained.

"Wait!" Jinora exclaimed. "This means I finally get to meet grandpa Aang!"

"This is also correct," said Iroh. "And I know he has been wanting to meet you and your siblings too."

Jinora smiled, almost tearing up from excitement. It wasn't every day that you could meet a deceased relative that you had read so much about and had always wanted to meet.

"I think we should be heading out," said Korra. "Thank you for the tea, Iroh, and the advice. It means a lot."

"Anything to help the Avatar," said Iroh, smiling.

With that, the girls set off in search of Aang, the first Avatar on their list to find.


	5. Chapter 5

Opal had been thinking lately about her situation with Bolin. Every day, she seemed more and more sure that it had happened, that she was with child. She knew she was young and that the two of them had gone too far the night Kuvira was defeated. Granted, she had enjoyed it. Quite a lot, in all honesty. Even though she felt as though she should regret it, not one part of her did; if she could go back in time, she would not change anything about that night, even if it meant being safe. She wasn't even seeing it as a worst-case scenario anymore – part of Opal hoped that it was true, that there was a child growing within her.

Bolin, on the other hand, was worried. He and Opal hadn't spoken much since she told him her suspicion, which worried him a lot. Would she hate him? Would she blame him and leave? That would ruin his plan as well and he had already had the ring made. Still, if she said no, he wouldn't force her into anything or make her feel trapped. He just prayed that she would say yes. The next worry in his mind tied quite closely to the first: how would her family react, if she were pregnant? Would they try and kill him? _Probably_, he thought grimly. Opal was Suyin and Bataar's only daughter, Toph's only granddaughter. He would not be surprised in the least if they hated him, nor would be retaliate it.

Now, the two were prepared to come together and meet and discuss everything. Bolin was on the ferry over to Air Temple Island, and he had agreed to meet Bolin under one of the trees by the meditation pavilion. As the ferry docked, Bolin could feel a sense of terror rising in him. He was so nervous and worried about this whole thing. After all, he loved Opal so much and if she rejected him… well, he wasn't quite able to bear the thought. He walked across the island, deep in his thoughts, until he approached the tree. He saw Opal sitting under it, clearly distracted by her own thoughts.

"Hey," he said as he walked up to her.

"Hey Bolin."

There was silence for a moment as she pulled out of her thoughts while he sat down beside her.

"What were you thinking about?" Bolin asked.

"This whole situation…" Opal said quietly. "Here's the thing…"

Bolin prepared himself. He felt as though there was a weight in his heart, as he predicted she would say the worst thing she could in this situation: that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

"…I love you Bolin. And… at this point… I think that I – no, I'm almost sure – that I'm pregnant," Opal said. "Actually, that's why I wanted to talk today. I wanted your input on this whole situation."

Bolin exhaled slowly. "So… you don't hate me?"

Opal looked shocked. "No, why would I?"

"Because… if you are pregnant… I don't know. I just thought it could be too soon, or that you might not want to be stuck with me forever or maybe even you were scared because of how hard childbirth is supposed to be – well not scared but nervous – or – "

Opal cut Bolin off by laughing. This definitely caught Bolin off guard. "What?" he asked. "Is Pabu behind me doing acrobatics? I taught him that you know."

"No, no," Opal said, laughter clearly still evident in her voice. "You're just really cute, you know? You worried so much about this whole thing… I think more than I did."

Opal's laughter had eased Bolin's tension a little. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Definitely," Opal replied. "So well, here's the thing: I wanted to go to Zaofu together. Grandma Toph was the one who confirmed all of my mom's pregnancies and I want to talk to my mom about it and get her opinion. And also, she knows how to contact Grandma Toph."

Bolin paled. "Wait. You want Toph to confirm whether you're pregnant or not?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Opal asked, watching Bolin quizzically.

"It's just that… she's the greatest earthbender in the world and you're her granddaughter…"

Opal recognized the look and tone and started laughing again. "She's not gonna kill you Bolin!"

Bolin looked down sheepishly. It was nice but also a little scary how well Opal could read him.

"Look, I promise it'll be okay. But I want to leave today, before I lose my nerve," Opal said sincerely.

"Alright," Bolin agreed. "Do I need anything?"

"Nope," said Opal. "Anything you need will be in Zaofu. But we should go now, otherwise we'll be flying through the night."

Bolin realized she was right, as night was already falling. "Let's go then."

Korra and Jinora were exhausted; they had spent hours walking in an endless world. Night was beginning to fall in the Spirit World and Korra and Jinora had had no success in locating Avatar Aang. They were both in dire need of rest.

"How about we set up here for the night?" Korra asked.

"Sure," Jinora agreed. She set down her bag and the two women began setting up their campsite. Once they were done, Korra lit the flame and the two relaxed by the fire.

"How're things with Asami?" Jinora asked. She was curious about the workings of a lesbian relationship, as they were uncommon (or at least, kept secret) in the world.

"Pretty good, actually. I miss her though. Last time I was here was with her," Korra replied. "How about things with you and Kai?"

Jinora smiled, thinking about Kai. "Things are great. Kai is… he's so sweet. He's come a long way since we first met him."

"I can tell," said Korra. "Um… Can I ask you something?"

Jinora looked at Korra confused. "Why are you asking me if you can ask me a question?"

Korra made a face that Jinora couldn't quite identify. "It's just a bit of an awkward question," Korra mumbled. She glanced at Jinora's waiting face and drew in a breath. "Have you and Kai… you know…"

Jinora realized all too quickly what Korra was asking and blushed. "Not just yet."

"Okay, because, you do realize the risks that come with it right?" Korra asked.

Jinora's blush felt as if it were growing across her face. She felt as though even her eyes and mouth were blushing, though she knew that wasn't possible. "Yeah, I do. I… uh… read books about it." Jinora could not believe that Korra was going to give her the talk. She had already got it from her mother and then a quick and awkward variation from her father. Even her grandmother had passed a few tips along the way. It was enough to get Jinora reading into the topic, which was why she hadn't done anything with Kai yet, no matter how much they wanted to.

"Just curious, but is that an airbender thing?" Korra asked. "Waiting, I mean. Because I know that before the airbenders were wiped out they kind of roamed freely, not caring about earthly tethers. But then Aang changed that with his relationship with Katara… and the acolytes followed that practice. So… is that your view on it too?"

This surprised Jinora. "Actually, no, it isn't," she said. "I didn't know you knew about the whole thing with the old traditions and the new ones. To be honest, the old ones made more sense… like I love being part of a family but marriage isn't an airbender tradition. In fact, the only reason that my grandparents waited was because it's a Water Tribe tradition. I've read that much from my grandpa's journals. See, the thing is, airbenders are nomadic by nature; they roam the earth and if they find someone else that they want to have a good time with, they do it. Now, I believe that there is a deeper spiritual connection to it so I would want to be tied to the other person but… marriage, no marriage, that doesn't matter to me. At the end of the day, a marriage can fall apart and then it's just a piece of paper…"

Korra stared at Jinora in silence. Despite the fact that the latter was much younger than the former, Korra always found Jinora wise beyond her years. "That's actually a really smart way of looking at it," said Korra softly. "I never thought of it like that."

"I spent a lot of time trying to figure it out," Jinora admitted. "Especially after I got the talk from my mom and then my dad and then my grandma. Each of them kind of had a related but different opinion of it and I didn't fully agree with any of them. So I did some research and drew my own conclusions."

"Again, that's really smart," said Korra.

Jinora smiled in Korra's direction. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Korra, but while she said this she was stifling a yawn.

Jinora giggled a bit. "You should go to bed. You look tired."

"I am," Korra admitted. "I bet you are too."

"Yeah," said Jinora. "Caught me there."

With that, Korra put out the fire and lay down on her blankets. Jinora did so on the other side of the charred remains of the fire.

"Goodnight Korra," Jinora said.

"'Night," Korra replied.

With that, the two girls closed their eyes, letting the calming sounds of the Spirit World guide them into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Zhu Li was in Asami's makeshift warehouse, locking up her mecha suit for the night. Varrick was doing the same as her across the room, and Asami was powering down the facility. Zhu Li hadn't been keen on the fact that she and Varrick had to postpone their honeymoon in order to restore and build Republic City up from the ground, but she knew it had to be done. On top of that, if they finished the city before leaving for their honeymoon, they wouldn't have to worry about how quickly they returned. Zhu Li smiled at that thought. She hoped they would travel the world.

Asami, on the other hand, was deep in thought about how much more work there was to be done. She was also worrying about Korra. She hadn't heard anything – of course, there was no real way to communicate between the two worlds – but she couldn't shake the feeling: what if Korra never came back? At the same time, she knew that there was no immediate danger in either world at the moment so she knew she was overreacting but… she still worried. Quite a bit. It was still new, their relationship, and being apart now was harder than ever. She had already lost Korra for three years and she didn't ever want to go through that again.

"Ready to go home, wife?" Varrick asked, approaching Zhu Li with a grin on his face.

Zhu Li rolled her eyes. "Yes sir," she said in a sarcastic manner.

That was when Zhu Li noticed Asami's expression. She realized how troubled Asami looked and decided to inquire about it.

"You miss Korra, don't you?" she said.

"Hmm?" Asami looked up at Zhu Li, clearly broken from thought. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"I said, you must miss Korra."

"Yeah…"

Zhu Li looked at Asami sadly. She suddenly felt awkward; what was there to say now? She considered backing off and heading home with Varrick when Asami spoke again.

"It's just that… she was gone for three years. I don't want her to disappear again. Not now. I can barely sleep at night, alone in my house. I hate being alone…"

Zhu Li looked at the woman in understanding. "You're welcome to stay with me and Varrick, if it makes you feel better."

"What?" Varrick demanded. Zhu Li shot him a look and he backed off.

"You can take the guest room. Even though it's a temporary home, it's bigger than we need," said Zhu Li.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" said Asami.

"Nonsense," Varrick piped up. "You just come with us! Zhu Li's cooking is great. Also I'm hungry, what's for dinner Zhu Li?"

This earned a look from Zhu Li and a laugh from Asami. "If you really don't mind," said Asami, "I think I'll stay tonight."

It wasn't long before the group was back at Varrick and Zhu Li's temporary abode. Zhu Li set to work on an exquisite meal, which was prepared at god speed. The meal was over almost as quickly as it had begun, as Varrick hadn't understated his hunger earlier and was eating as fast as a starved beast. Asami and Zhu Li finished their meals quickly too; it became clear that they hadn't taken any snack breaks that day.

Once the meal was cleaned up, Asami was shown to her room. It was a small room, right next to the master, but it would certainly suffice. Asami decided to get ready for bed, being as she would have to be awake early the next day to get started on work. As she climbed into bed and turned out the lights after going through her evening rituals, she found sleep wouldn't come. She was still worried about Korra. Her mind drifted back to their time in the Spirit World. How lovely it had been, that entire vacation. She had learned a lot about Korra – and herself – as well as their relationship.

She closed her eyes to try and sleep. Moments passed but sleep would not come. That's when Asami heard talking in the master bedroom. She knew better than to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to hear the two voices coming through the wall.

"Don't worry Zhu Li, this will be done soon," she heard Varrick say.

"I know," Zhu Li replied. "I just want to get away. Enjoy our honeymoon."

A silence passed. "I know," Varrick finally said. "So do I." Another pause. "Any ideas on where to go?"

"I want to see the world," said Zhu Li.

"And we'll do that. But we need a starting point," said Varrick. "So, where to first?"

"How about… Ember Island?"

Asami's breath caught. She remembered then that her family had once owned a home on Ember Island. Her paternal grandparents lived there in their retirement and she had her father visited them every summer. She remembered them as loving her time there. That was a time before she really understood how hard life could be, as she hadn't lost her mother yet. Then, when it did happen, the visits to Ember Island became less frequent. Not too shortly after, she was informed by her father that her grandparents had passed away (their death dates being so close together that Asami couldn't quite remember who went first). It was sad, but Asami always chose to focus on the positive: her beautiful memories of her childhood at her grandparents' home on Ember Island.

Tenzin sat staring out at the water that surrounded Air Temple Island. He was so entranced by the light's dancing reflection (as well as his own thoughts) that he didn't hear Pema approaching behind him. He was somewhat startled when she sat down beside him, as normally he would have sensed her presence.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

Tenzin thought for a moment before answering. "No, not really. Just enjoying the view."

Pema was quiet for a moment. "I don't like it when Jinora goes on missions," she confessed. "I know that she's capable and that she has responsibilities to the world now as an airbending master but… she's still my little girl. What if she gets hurt out there? I miss her…"

Tenzin smiled at his wife. She was always so loving and caring. "Don't worry so much about Jinora. I miss her too but she's out there with Korra. They'll keep each other safe, I know it."

"You're probably right…" Pema sighed.

The two sat there for another moment and Tenzin reached for her hand and took it in his. He kissed her hand lightly and then began stroking it while leading their hands to rest on his knee. "I did have something on my mind," he admitted. "It's about Ikki."

Pema looked confusedly at her husband. "What about Ikki?"

"She's been spending a lot of time with Otaku recently. I know he's an acolyte turned airbender but… he's just so much older than her. I mean she's only eleven years old! He's eighteen and he's just… I don't like how they're so close…" Tenzin struggled to find the right words, becoming flustered in the process.

Pema laughed lightly, leaning over and kissing her husband's cheek. "You know, they've grown up together. Despite Jinora and Otaku being closer in age, they were never anything alike… Otaku and Ikki are both stubborn but free spirited. He was always very nice to her. And, remember that time she climbed the tree and couldn't get down? Otaku was the one who climbed up there and got her."

"But she's so young!" Tenzin exclaimed.

Pema smiled. "She is. But she isn't dating him. At least, not yet. They're just very close friends. He respects her, and she does the same back. Maybe they'll become more than friends in the future."

"They're already becoming more than friends," Tenzin grumbled. "I see the way he looks at her. He's in _those_ years and she's just an innocent little girl!"

"She's not that little," Pema pointed out. "And we can't comment on age difference. I mean, look at us. We're sixteen years apart. If we step in and say that they can't be together – that is, if they choose to be – because the age gap is too great… don't you think that would be a little, I don't know, hypocritical?"

Tenzin huffed and looked away. "I guess," he muttered.

His grumpy demeanour made Pema giggle. He was so overprotective and loving of his children, but sometimes it put him in such a bizarre mood. "Don't worry, they aren't more than friends right now." She leaned over and kissed his cheek again. He turned back to face her and this time, they shared a real kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Zaofu came into view as Opal and Bolin rode Juicy to its gates. Bolin sat anxiously as they neared while Opal drew confidence off of Bolin's nervous demeanour. He was quite humorous when he was nervous what with the biting of nails, nervous comment every few seconds and unusually hyperactive chatter. Opal loved it all though and found it to be cute and funny. She hoped that, if she were pregnant, the baby would have Bolin's personality; the world needed more happy-go-lucky but strong citizens.

Juicy landed in front of the main gate. One of the guards came forth but, upon seeing Opal, retreated and told them to wait. As they waited, Opal began to grow a little anxious. It was only now that she was beginning to realize that her family's reactions might not all be positive. What if they shunned her, called the child a mistake? _I mean, I'm not even married to Bolin_, she thought nervously. On the other hand, she realized that her parents couldn't exactly shun her for not being married yet, as Bataar Jr. was conceived before marriage. It was a family secret and it had remained so considering her parents were married before his birth but the wedding was moved ahead considerably.

"Opal! Bolin! How nice to see you!" Suyin approached them, smiling at her daughter.

"Hi mom," said Opal.

"Hi Suyin," Bolin said, uncharacteristically shy.

"What brings you here? Did Tenzin send you? Are you here to help rebuild Zaofu? I though Republic City was still in need of your help…" Suyin trailed off, looking confusedly at the two.

At this point, Lin approached the group from behind Suyin as she felt the nervousness emanating from Bolin. Curious, she stood to listen to the conversation. Opal looked at her aunt but kept her cool; all she knew was that she did _not_ want Lin knowing her suspicions at this point.

"Actually, mom," Opal began, carefully peeling her eyes away from her aunt to face her mother, "there's something we want to talk to you about." When her mother just stood there, Opal took in a breath. "In private."

Suyin looked behind her and realized Lin was standing there. She nodded and lead them to a room right close to the entrance and closed the door behind them. She examined Opal and Bolin carefully, half expecting what was to come, but hoping that it would not be the case. Lin, on the other hand, followed behind in secret; she was quite curious as to why all the sudden secrecy was necessary.

"What's this about?" Suyin asked, once the three were in the room. Suyin could feel Lin directly outside the door but said nothing. If this were what she suspected it would be, Lin would find out soon anyway.

"Well… see… here's the thing…" Opal began, suddenly losing her confidence. "I think… I think I might be pregnant."

Suyin stood there a moment, letting it register. It had been what she was dreading it would be. Her eyes flickered between Opal's nervous face and Bolin's anxiety stricken one. She knew Bolin must be the father. She also knew she would have to say something to break the silence, as the younger two in the room were waiting to breathe based on her reaction.

"How long?" Suyin managed.

"I don't know exactly…" replied Opal.

"Well you must know when it happened," Suyin said bluntly.

Opal and Bolin shared a look and blushed. They were hoping to not get caught and now they were caught in the aftermath. "Um… the night after Kuvira was taken down…"

Suyin drew in a breath. She counted back in her mind. That was… weeks ago. Korra had returned from the Spirit World a few days ago and she had been gone for three weeks. They had left on the night of Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, which was three weeks ago. But that wedding had taken place after a couple months of planning and rebuilding… approximately two months and a half…

"You're three months pregnant?" Suyin exclaimed, suddenly feeling rage.

"Maybe," Opal clarified in a calming voice, trying to calm her mother down. "I don't know for sure yet."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Suyin said, her angry voice and expression turning to that of sadness. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

Opal looked at Bolin who was just standing awkwardly by her side. "I didn't know… we were scared. We didn't really know what to do. At first, we didn't even recognize it. And then I started noticing some changes and well… I told Bolin a couple days ago and we decided to come here…"

"I see," said Suyin, taking in a breath. Then, she turned her attention to the door. "Lin?" she called, "Can you go get mom? I need her help with something." There was some noise at the door before it went silent again.

Suyin turned back to face Opal and Bolin, who had horrified looks on their faces. "Aunt Lin… she was there the whole time?"

Korra and Jinora walked through the Spirit World. They were beginning to become frustrated with the lack of success so far. Korra was more frustrated than Jinora though; she felt as though she were leading the poor girl in circles while they were both needed back in the Material World to help rebuild Republic City. It was then that their miracle occurred: Jinora saw a spirit in the bushes they were walking beside.

"I saw nothing," said Korra.

"I _swear_ it was a flying bison," Jinora countered.

"I think a flying bison would be obvious," Korra stated.

Jinora huffed and they continued walking forward until she saw it again. "There!" she pointed. Korra looked at the spot she was pointing at and, sure enough, a flying bison was indeed present. Immediately, the two girls felt a strange connection to this particular bison. It took a moment to click, but Jinora was the one who recognized him.

"Appa!" Jinora exclaimed. "This is Appa! It's grandpa Aang's bison!"

Korra realized that that was the reason she felt a connection to it; Appa was Aang's animal companion, meaning that she had a connection to him because of her status as the Avatar.

"Can you take us to Aang?" Korra asked.

The big beast just turned and began walking away. "I guess this means he wants to be followed," Jinora said.

The two girls followed the bison for what seemed like hours. They passed through some lovely landscapes and watched as the bison interacted with other spirits. They even got to interact with some of the spirits. Finally, they came to a dense set of trees. Appa began weaving through them and the girls followed closely. It was hard to lose him in here, despite the fact that he was a giant bison. As they got close to where Appa was leading them, a familiar smell overtook the air around them: jasmine tea.

Appa stopped walking. The girls walked around him to see Avatar Aang and Iroh sitting on logs and drinking tea together. Clearly they had just been mid conversation, as there was still a feeling of laughter in the air. Korra looked between Iroh and Aang, her mouth opening and closing, as she was too flustered to say anything. Finally, when she regained some of her composure, she spoke out.

"You knew where he was _this whole time_?" Korra asked Iroh.

Iroh only laughed. "Well what is the fun of me giving you the answers? You need to find your own answers, Avatar Korra."

Korra was fuming but Jinora, on the other hand, was in awe. There he was: her grandfather. The previous incarnation of the Avatar. The man who put an end to the Hundred Year War as well as many other accomplishments. She was completely star struck now, seeing him for the first time in person.

"Hi Jinora," he said.

Jinora looked surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Of course," said Aang. "You're Tenzin's eldest." At Jinora's confused look, Aang continued speaking. "During Harmonic Convergence, my spirit was allowed to pass back into the Material World. I wanted to see what became of my family and friends. I saw Bumi, freshly retired from the United Forces. I was so proud of him for joining that, by the way. I never got to tell him that, and I regret it. I saw Kya, spending time in the South Pole with Katara, taking care of her mother as her mother aged. Kya was always such a sweet girl, a characteristic I see in you as well. And then I went to Tenzin, only to see that he has a wonderful family now. You and your siblings are beautiful."

Jinora was nearly in tears. She ran to Aang and hugged him, the tears starting to brim over. Aang hugged her tightly, petting her hair gently. "I was there at your ceremony too," he said. "Once the portals were opened, I was able to leave when you were anointed as the ceremony is very spiritual. Many airbender spirits attend those ceremonies. It was very nice to see."

Korra stood there in silence, watching the two interact. Aang was such a kind man and she wished that he had been able to meet all the airbender kids before his death. At least he got to meet one of them.

"You just… you don't know how much I always wanted to meet you," said Jinora, wiping her eyes. "I always read about your stories and dad told me stories and it was something I always wished but never thought possible…"

"Anything is possible when you open your mind," said Aang, smiling. This particular piece of advice was reminiscent of one he had given Korra long ago and suddenly she felt at ease too. Something about Aang's presence made her feel a lot more comfortable.

"I am sure that you wish to spend more time with one another," said Iroh solemnly, "but these two ladies need to continue on their journey."

Aang released Jinora and she pulled back, albeit reluctantly. "Quite true. So, Korra, come here," said Aang. She walked to him and he reached out and touched her forehead. Suddenly she felt a gush of memories and sensations. When Aang removed his hand, she suddenly felt a little more whole. "That should do it. Now you can access me once again."

"Thank you," said Korra. "For everything."

Aang smiled. "Any time," he said in a joking manner. "Now, the next Avatar you will need to find would be Kuruk. He should be with the Mother of Faces… I believe she restored his fiancée, Ummi's, face to her. They follow her now, helping her when she needs it."

"So we have to just find the Mother of Faces," said Jinora.

"Yes," said Aang. He reached out and hugged his granddaughter one last time. After he released her, he looked at the two girls. "Good luck."


	8. Chapter 8

The former prince stared at the building in front of him. Wu stood before the police headquarters of Republic City, one of the buildings that, oddly enough, had remained virtually untouched throughout Kuvira's chaos. At this point in time, Wu was waiting for Mako to exit the building, as it was nearly the end of Mako's workday. Mako had been quite stressed lately and Wu had an idea of how to make him de-stress. It was even easier for Wu to help Mako now since he was no longer expected to rule to Earth Kingdom. He had entered his rule as King only for a few days in order to elect a president to manage the Earth Kingdom. Of course, he hadn't elected alone; a vote was taken among the people of the Earth Nation and a consensus was drawn. The new president had taken over office a few days later and Wu had resigned. The Earth Kingdom had been renamed the Earth Democracy as one of Wu's last changes as King. It had all seemed so surreal, but it had happened. And now, despite most of the Democracy still loving him and treating him with the utmost respect, he was just an ordinary man. An ordinary man who was now waiting for his friend to get off work.

When Mako didn't emerge from the building ten minutes after his shift was up, Wu decided to make his entrance. He headed to the Police Chief office that Mako temporarily held and knocked on the door. There was silence on the other side, so Wu knocked again. And again. Finally, when there was no sound to be heard on the other side of the door, Wu tried turning the knob. It was open, which was a little unusual for Mako. Mako was quite paranoid about this office, and he tried to keep it _exactly_ as Lin Beifong had left it, therefore always keeping the door locked.

Wu entered the room. He saw Mako bent over a file and reading it very carefully. Wu stood there for a moment and Mako still did not acknowledge his presence. Wu opened his mouth to say something out of frustration, at which point Mako spoke.

"Hang on a sec." Wu grumpily sat down at the chair in front of the desk, as Mako held up his index finger in the international symbol meaning, "wait". The moment lasted forever and Wu began drumming his fingers. Mako should be off work by now; it wasn't Wu's fault that he was there ready to pick up his former bodyguard and now friend.

"You done yet?" Wu asked.

Mako looked up, annoyed. "I just said hang on."

"But I _am_ hanging on!" said Wu. "You're making me wait _forever_."

"Hey, I'm working," said Mako. "You know that my job is busy right now."

"But you were finished ten minutes ago. Or, at least, you were supposed to be."

Mako signed and closed the file, marking his place with a pin. "That's my old schedule, Wu. My detective schedule. I'm interim Police Chief. That title comes with responsibility and more work which means more time in the office. At this point I don't have an official schedule. I come in at the normal time and I get out… whenever I get out. It just depends how much work I have on a given day."

"Man… you need a vacation," said Wu.

Mako just stared at him. "I just told you I have more work now than before and you want me to take a vacation?"

"I didn't mean right now, silly!" said Wu. At Mako's look, he gave in. "Okay, so I did mean right now. But come on, the city's in a state of recovery. They're not gonna miss you for a couple of days. I could take you anywhere! Oh, oh, I got it. Why don't we go to Ember Island? It's in the fire nation. You're half fire nation. You'd fit right in!"

Mako signed. "I already told you Wu, I'm more busy now. I can't just get up and take a vacation."

"Yeah but you're so stressed… this would calm the stress and then you could come back and do an even better job!"

"If I take a vacation now, I wouldn't have a job to come back to."

Wu sat in silence for a minute, starting at Mako. "There's gotta be someone who can take over as Police Chief for a bit…"

"Yeah, me," said Mako. "I've taken over for Chief Beifong while she's helping her family rebuild Zaofu."

Wu sighed. He looked at Mako pleadingly. "Blame it on me then," he said. "Tell Beifong that I dragged you out. I'll even make arrangements for you."

"And who would fill the position?" Mako asked.

Wu grinned. "Tenzin, of course. I already talked to him. He's willing to play along with us, now all you gotta do is call him!"

Mako just stared at Wu. Leave it to him to figure out how to get out of doing work. That being said though, Mako really did need a break. It had been non-stop work since Kuvira went down and of course, he had been working prior to that too. Some nights he hadn't even been able to sleep what, between rebuilding Republic City and serving as it's Police Chief. He glanced at Wu and then at the phone. He took in a deep breath. It was against his better judgement, but he just hoped Lin would forgive him or, at the very least, understand that he needed a break. Besides, he needed out of the city, especially after what happened with the sixteen year old girl. This made Mako shudder internally. Well, he would have to thank Wu and Tenzin for sure. He reached for the phone and picked it up, preparing to call Tenzin.

Opal, Bolin and Suyin waited patiently for Lin to return with Toph. Opal was still baffled by the fact that Lin had been by the door the entire time. It made her a little uncomfortable, knowing that her mother had allowed Lin to be there. At this same time, she was glad too, because it meant that her mother and aunt were close as ever and we're done fighting.

They waited for a moment before there was noise at the door again. The door was opened, revealing Lin and Toph walking towards them.

"So," said Toph, speaking in her normal mocking tone at Bolin, "I heard you knocked up my granddaughter."

Bolin's gulp could be heard around the room, causing Toph to smirk.

"Alright, Opal, I need you to just sit for a moment," said Toph. "I haven't done this since Wing and Wei were born, I might be a little rusty. Doubt it though." Toph placed her hand against Opal's stomach and closed her eyes. She allowed her earthbending to work for her, using the seismic sense as well as the vibrations running through Opal's body to find any source of a secondary life. After a moment, she pulled away. "Well," she said, "looks like I get to be a great grandma. And before Katara too!"

At this moment, Opal started crying. She looked at Bolin, smiling. She knew that she was young – that they were young – but this was an opportunity to bring a beautiful life into the world. This might not have been their plan, but it would work out. They would make it work out.

"Can you tell anything else about it?" Opal asked. "Like whether it's a boy of a girl, or if it's a bender or not… or what king of bender it is, if it is a bender at all?"

"So many questions," said Toph. "But no, I can't. That's Katara's thing. She can sense the spiritual energy that benders possess and she can feel the fluids around the baby to determine its gender. I can just confirm whether there is a baby or not. There's too much fluid around it for me to see anything else."

"Thank you, grandma Toph," said Opal.

Lin, Suyin and Bolin had been quiet the whole time. Bolin stood nervously behind Opal and Suyin and Lin stood close together behind Toph. "So," said Toph, facing Bolin, "there's something you wanted to do, right?" Bolin looked at Toph in shock. "Don't' act so surprised," Toph continued. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't tell your intentions. I can sense everything, remember?"

"Y-yeah," Bolin stuttered.

"Well, then, go ahead. Stop blubbering like a baby and just do it already!"

"Yes ma'am," said Bolin. Slowly, he walked around Opal to stand before her. He got down on one knee and looked at Opal. From his pocket he pulled the small box containing the handmade ring. "Opal, this is really cheesy but I've loved you since I saw you. You were just so beautiful and you laughed at my jokes and even though I was a total jerk by joining Kuvira and not listening to you, you gave me a second chance. That meant the world to me. So now I'm asking if you'll stay with me forever?"

Opal started crying again. She was smiling though; this had to be the happiest day she had ever experienced. First, she got to see her family (and none of them had overreacted terribly, which also made her happy), she was confirmed as pregnant meaning that she would soon have a mini-me or mini-Bolin around and now Bolin, the father of her – no, their – child was asking to marry her. She nodded at Bolin, unable to find the words to accept his request. He simply stood up and hugged her.

"Aw, he's mushy," said Toph in a rather bored tone. "That's cute."


	9. Chapter 9

Korra and Jinora saw her from far away; she was tall, almost a tree-like figure with tentacles style roots. She had many faces upon her head and, quite frankly, she was terrifying. She must've been as tall as the Future Industries building, Korra had estimated. Now, as they approached her, they could truly see how big she was: she was a giant. Korra and Jinora were both quite nervous about this encounter.

The surrounding area brought some serenity to the situation though. It was by a river, clear water drifting lazily down the stream, green glass being blown around by the gentle wind. It was picturesque and beautiful; neither of the two girls had ever seen anything quite like it before. The Mother of Faces hadn't noticed them yet, and that's how they intended to keep it. They didn't want to disturb the peace of this area. Their business here was simple: find Kuruk.

Somewhere, a little ways off, Korra heard two people speaking, a man and a woman. "Hey, Jinora," she said, "I think there's someone down there."

Korra began leading Jinora to the river's edge. As they passed through the trees, the voices of the two started getting close to each other. In a few moments, a well-built (and obviously of Water Tribe origins) man sat in front of a beautiful woman. Korra immediately felt a connection, like the one she felt with Aang. She knew who this was. It was Kuruk.

The woman, Ummi, said something to Kuruk and he turned to face them. "Hello," he said. "What can I do for you?"

Korra and Jinora approached him. "Hello, Avatar Kuruk," Korra greeted him respectfully, "I'm Korra, the current Avatar. I was split from my connection to the past lives and so now I'm on a quest looking for those who chose to live in the Spirit World. If I can find them, then I can reconnect with them. You're one of the Avatars here so… I was hoping you wouldn't mind letting me reconnect with you."

Kuruk looked between Korra and Jinora. Ummi smiled at the two. "Would you two like some food or some tea?" she asked the girls.

"Some tea would be lovely," Jinora piped up. Korra and Jinora went over to sit on the mat that Kuruk and Ummi were having lunch on. "Thank you," said Jinora as Ummi poured some tea for her.

"So, how did this all happen?" Kuruk asked Korra. "You said you were separated from the past lives. What caused that?"

Korra looked down. "Well… see, every ten thousand years, there's an occurrence called Harmonic Convergence. It's when the planets align and the spiritual energy in the world becomes very strong which then causes the portals into the Spirit World to overlap. This time, my uncle Unalaq went in to free Vaatu during the Harmonic Convergence – Vaatu being the spirit of darkness and chaos – and he beat down Raava during that time. Raava is Vaatu's counterpart, the spirit of light and peace. Raava is also fused with the Avatar and… that's essentially why the Avatar is so powerful and why he or she is always reincarnated. Because of Raava. But while Raava was beat down, the memories of the past Avatars were destroyed, making it impossible for me to access them. Some are gone forever but… I want to reconnect with those that I can."

"I never saw anything like that in my time," said Kuruk. "The world was always at peace, so I just kind of… went with the flow."

Suddenly, swirling winds appeared out of nowhere. The peace seemed to be broken when the wind began concentrating in one area, swirling around and knocking the picnic all over the place. Ummi looked scared and Kuruk reached for her hand. Korra and Jinora just looked at each other confusedly. Finally, the winds began to die down, leaving a figure in the place of the concentration of the windstorm. It was none other than Avatar Yangchen.

"You never saw anything like that because _I kept the world at peace_!" she said, clearly very irritated by his lack of responsibility regarding the duty of the Avatar.

"Whoa there. I did keep peace when and where I was needed!" Kuruk shot back. "There was just not as much trouble in my time, okay?"

"That is because you started the trouble," Yangchen stated. "In any case, I'm not here to see you. I am here for Korra. She is in need of our help, and we should provide it. We were Avatars in the material world, we should understand the hardships. The help of our past lives is a wonderful asset, and so we should provide our services. Kuruk, you must be the one to go first."

"She'll be able to contact me at any time?" Kuruk asked.

"Yes," said Yangchen. "Whenever she is in need of your help." Yangchen's tone was somewhat mocking, as though she wished to add something along the lines of "like she would ever need your help". She did not add that though, and Kuruk just looked between Korra and Yangchen.

Finally, he exhaled loudly. "What do you need me to do?" he said.

"Touch her forehead and channel your memories and Avatar energy into her," said Yangchen. When Kuruk hesitated, she spoke again, this time tiredly. "Kuruk, we may have eternity but she doesn't. No harm will come to you – or Ummi – from this act." At that, Kuruk reached out and channelled his energy into Korra's kneeling figure. His memories rushed into her, and she felt even better than when Aang had returned his memories to her. She supposed it had to do with Raava feeling stronger.

Next was Yangchen. She placed her delicate yet strong fingers on Korra's forehead and sent her energy into Korra. This was when Korra really noticed that the energies were different. Where Aang had been gently and spiritual, Kuruk by comparison had been not nearly as spiritual nor had he been gentle. He had been more direct and straightforward yet hesitant. Then there was Yangchen, whose energy was very powerful and confident yet highly spiritual. It was interesting, the feelings Korra got from each previous incarnation's energy.

Once Yangchen was finished, she let go. She looked at Jinora for a moment and said, "I'm glad more airbenders have found their way into the world." With that, she then looked at Korra. "You know who to find next." Before anyone could say anything, Yangchen was swept up in the winds again. When the winds died down, she was gone.

"Guess this means no more picnic," Kuruk grumbled.

"Thank you," Jinora said quickly as she and Korra rose to their feet. "It was lovely."

"Whatever," said Kuruk, his mood soured.

As Jinora and Korra walked away, the former looked at the latter. "Who's next?" she asked.

"Avatar Oren, an earthbender."

The two men neared the train station. After Tenzin had come by to take over Lin's office, Mako and Wu had headed straight to the station in order to catch the next train out to Ba Sing Se. Wu had convinced Mako that he needed nothing for this trip, as anything that he needed would be at Wu's large house in the upper ring. As they approached the station, Mako froze when he saw the familiar bouncing dark hair of Asami Sato leaving the facility. _Please don't see me_, he thought to himself. But of course, it seemed the spirits were against him that day. Asami dropped something and as she turned to pick it up, she saw Wu and Mako standing a little ways away.

"Hey!" she called, approaching them.

"Uh, hi," said Mako awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked.

"Oh… I was just heading out. Wu and I are heading out, I mean."

"You're leaving the city? But I thought you had to cover for Chief Beifong," Asami said, rather confused.

"I do," said Mako. "But Tenzin is covering. I kinda need a break, you know? It's been non-stop work since Queen Hou-Ting's assassination and well… I just need to get out of the city for a while."

"Like… a vacation?" Asami asked.

"Yeah," said Mako.

The two just stood there in awkward silence for a moment. Mako didn't really know what to say to Asami and so he went into defense mode: answering questions with short answers that shut down the conversation. All his life he had kept to himself mostly, and he didn't like letting his emotions out and showing people where he was vulnerable. Because of this, he sometimes got too emotional if the build up was left unattended for too long.

"Hey, our train's gonna be leaving shortly. It was nice seeing you, Asami," said Wu, stepping in and freeing Mako from the awkward conversation. He dragged Mako away, only vaguely hearing Asami's faint "bye!" in the background.

Once they arrived at the platform for the train heading to Ba Sing Se, Wu spoke. "Why are you so awkward around her?" he asked. "Is it because she's so beautiful?"

"She's my ex," Mako said bluntly.

"Oh," said Wu, drawing out the sound.

"And she's dating Korra," Mako stated.

At this, Wu just stared at him. "You mean… the Avatar… she's with another girl?!"

Mako just stared at Wu. "Yeah."

"Wow…" said Wu. "That's pretty amazing. I mean, it's not everyday your exes meet up and start dating. Like no offense to you Mako but that's just… wow."

Mako signed. This would be a very, _very_ long trip.

Kosame, a sixteen-year-old girl stood on the platform, though out of sight from Mako and Wu. She recognized both men, but the former was the one she needed to speak with. Urgently. He was now headed to Ba Sing Se, perhaps to escape her. This was why she had bought herself a ticket: she was going to follow him to Ba Sing Se.


	10. Chapter 10

As late afternoon came across Zaofu, Bolin and Opal were prepared to return to Republic City. They held good news with them and were both in good spirits, ready to tell the others of their wonderful time in Zaofu. Of course, the day had been somewhat eventful, with both Wing and Wei sending a few flying rocks at Bolin only to have him earthbend them away from him. Bataar Sr. had given surprisingly calm congratulations to the couple, likely understanding as Suyin had that they couldn't put up a big fuss about it without getting questioning looks. Even Bataar Jr. had been happy for the two of them. Opal realized it must be hard for him, as he his relationship (or ending of it) with Kuvira had been quite recent. Nonetheless, he had been supportive of his little sister, and Opal had silently thanked him for it. Things were still rough between them, but she knew it was on the path to getting better.

Only Huan had had a surprising reaction. When they had told him, his usual calm demeanour had changed into one of anger. He threw a bunch of his paints at Bolin, causing Bolin's casual clothes to suddenly look like a rainbow. Opal had done her best to clean him off, but there were still some stains that likely wouldn't come out. Huan hadn't been impressed with Bolin originally but as per usual, had kept his feelings to himself and his art. This time, his outburst had surprised everyone, and he was now in his room refusing to come out and say goodbye.

"Huan won't come out, right?" Opal asked.

"No. I'm sorry honey," said Suyin.

"Boy's got a lot of things going on his head," said Toph gruffly. "Give him space."

Opal nodded, still somewhat upset about it. That had been the only slight damper on their day. In any case, it had overall been wonderful. Opal went to hug her parents again as well as her grandmother. Opal and Bolin then climbed atop Juicy. As Juicy began to fly up into the air, Toph stepped forward.

"Hey," she called. Opal and Bolin looked over the edge. She was facing Bolin's direction, clearly meaning to address him. "You better hope that the kid's an earthbender. You're an okay one and I'm a great one. Let's see those genes come through!"

Bolin nodded vigorously and Opal just laughed. "Bye grandma!"

The two flew Juicy back to Republic City. It took a few hours but in that time they were able to discuss whom to tell first. They had decided on Mako, since he was Bolin's brother and closest family member. Upon arriving back on the grounds of Republic City, they flew Juicy to Mako's apartment. They ran up the stairs to his room and knocked. When there was no reply, Bolin tried knocking again, this time threatening to knock the door down. When there was still no reply, Bolin shrugged. "That usually works," he said.

"Can you use seismic sense to tell if someone's in there?" Opal asked.

"Oh, oh yeah!" said Bolin. He wasn't great at it and he usually left it up to those who were (namely Lin and Suyin) but he was also able to do it well enough to figure out if someone was in the room. He removed his shoe, closed his eyes and put his foot to the ground. Suddenly he could feel inside of Mako's apartment. When he had felt around the entirety of it, he opened his eyes. "No one there," he said. He was clearly slightly upset, as he didn't know Mako was planning on leaving the city for a bit. Opal hugs him, trying to cheer him up.

"Well," she said, "there are still others we can visit. We should go to Air Temple Island and tell Tenzin. I know grandma Toph is hoping for an earthbender, but there's a chance it could be an airbender because _I'm_ an airbender."

"That's right!" Bolin exclaimed. "Wow… we could be helping rebuild the Air Nation."

Opal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so, let's go."

This trip was considerably shorter than the one they had taken earlier that day. Because of their long trip to and from Zaofu, their ride to Air Temple Island felt like seconds, even though it was easily ten minutes. They saw Pema and Tenzin outside, walking around the island peacefully. Opal and Bolin approached them excitedly.

"Tenzin!" Opal called. Tenzin turned around and smiled. He liked seeing the new airbenders, particularly Opal because she was from the Beifong family and because she and Jinora had become close friends.

"Hello Opal," he said.

"Hi Tenzin, Pema," Bolin greeted. He was still incredibly awkward; he felt as though he would be awkward every time they told anyone that Opal was pregnant because of what it gave away.

"Hi Bolin," Pema said.

"So, what are you two doing here? One of the airbenders told me you two were heading to Zaofu?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh yeah, we just got back," Opal explained.

"Is something wrong?" Tenzin asked. "Or was it just a family visit?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Opal. "Actually, things are really good."

Tenzin looked at them, slightly confused, while Pema smiled. Pema had had four children and she knew what the signs were. She recognized what was going on and smiled at Opal and Bolin encouragingly. "I think they have something to say," she said, giving them a lead.

"Oh?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah," said Opal, reaching back to hold Bolin's hand. "I'm pregnant."

Tenzin just stared at the two of them in shock, and then a look of comprehension and realization shot across his face. "This…. This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "Maybe it'll be another airbender! It would be the first airbender born into the world that isn't from my family line!"

Pema just laughed a little at Tenzin's excited face. He looked like a young child who had just received a mountain of gifts. Even Bolin found this look slightly amusing. "It might be an earthbender," Pema pointed out. "Remember, Opal is from the Beifong family and Bolin is an earthbender…"

"I know," said Tenzin. "But there's a possibility. It would be amazing if it were an airbender."

Opal and Bolin smiled. Tenzin looked at the two of them and then looked out at the water. "I'm going to send word to my mother and Kya. They'll probably want to come up and help. I suspect my mother would jump at the chance to help bring a new baby into the world; she's always so excited about new life." With that, he excused himself and headed for his study, leaving Pema with the young couple. Pema then took the lead and led the couple indoors, where they further discussed all things related to infants.

Korra and Jinora had been walking for hours, talking about how different Kuruk and Yangchen had been from each other. Kuruk had seemed to be pretty indifferent to his duties while Yangchen had devoted her whole life to her job. It had been an interesting difference, and it made for an intriguing conversation. They had also discussed Jinora's meeting with Aang and how much she had enjoyed it. They only stopped talking when they arrived at a large canyon that was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow," said Korra.

Jinora just nodded in response. This was one of those moments where she just didn't want to say anything, because she knew anything that came out of her mouth now would be something that was vastly over-said. It was at this moment that large clawed paws appear out of the canyon and slam down before them. Jinora screamed, startled, and the two jumped back. Korra stepped forward again, prepared to fight, but stopped when the head of a badgermole peeked up between the paws.

"It's just a badgermole," said Jinora, relieved. When the badgermole pulled itself up out of the canyon, the girls were even more surprised. "It's a baby…"

Korra examined it. Indeed, it was a badgermole infant. When she approached, it backed away. It appeared to be frightened. "Are you lost?" she asked the badgermole. Obviously, it didn't answer, but the look it gave Korra was enough to confirm her suspicion. "I think it's lost," Korra told Jinora. "I know we're supposed to be looking for Oren, but I think we should take it back to its family. Badgermoles are endangered and I don't know how well they fare in the Spirit World."

Jinora nodded. She tried to sense where there were other badgermoles, but she needed full concentration. "Give me a minute," she said. She sat down on the floor, putting her fists together. She allowed her spiritual projection time to search the surrounding area, checking to see if she could locate more badgermoles. Suddenly, her projection saw something and then returned to her body. "Korra, I know where the badgermoles are."

"Where?" Korra asked.

"They're just down that slope," Jinora replied, pointing at a downward slope to their left. "But there's something else. Oren is with them."

"Let's go them," said Korra.

Jinora began making sounds at the badgermole and it started following them down the slope. Just as Jinora's projection had seen, there was a cave in the side of the chasm wall. They lead the badgermole down the tunnel and into the cave. It grew dark for a few moments but then there was light. The badgermole ran past Korra and Jinora and cuddled with its brothers and sisters. Then all the badgermoles moved aside to make way for a man to pass them.

"Korra," he said. "Yangchen said you'd be here soon."


	11. Chapter 11

So far, the train ride to Ba Sing Se had been nothing but awkward. There was nobody else in their car, which wasn't unusual at this point, since there weren't many people leaving Republic City because of the evacuation that had taken place during Kuvira's attack. This left Mako and Wu alone and after a few failed attempts on Wu's part at making conversation, the two had just sat in silence. Wu decided then to make one last attempt at speaking with Mako, as the silence was just too loud. He hoped that Mako would open up to him since there was nobody else around.

"Hey, Mako," he said, "what's bugging you?"

"Huh?" Mako asked. This was the first time that Wu had asked about Mako instead of making some silly comment or talking about himself. It had caught Mako off guard.

"You. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Mako was silent for a long moment. Wu thought that he wasn't even going to reply and was about to give up and look away when Mako spoke. "I made a mistake. The night I found out Korra didn't feel for me the way I felt for her, I went out and saw a girl who looked like her and we… yeah."

Wu looked at Mako, surprised by the bluntness of his confession. "That's what's been bothering you this whole time? Why?"

"Because… it's just not me. It felt wrong then and feels even more wrong now. She's a minor and it was a one night stand and just… it wasn't right."

Wu nodded slowly, understanding. "You know, lots of girls try to sleep with me." Mako groaned and looked away, assuming Wu didn't understand how he was feeling, as Wu was always quite goofy and never took anything terribly seriously. But Wu continued anyway. "They try and sleep with me for my status." This got Mako's attention again, turning to look back at Wu's sincere expression. "See, the thing is, they always saw me as an object. Their way to fame. At first, I didn't mind it so much. It was kind of nice in a way to have girls constantly trying to get your attention. Saves you a lot of work. But after a while it gets… annoying. You just want to find someone who will actually love you, not just want you so that they can get a crown."

"That's… actually really sad," said Mako. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault some people just want power," said Wu. "Anyways, I've sworn off girls. Especially after that last one."

"What happened with the last one?" Mako asked.

"She tried to kidnap me," Wu said simply. "She came over one day and tried to seduce me which I, unfortunately, fell for. And then she took me out and knocked me down and tried to kidnap me. Thankfully, there was an elderly man who had seen the whole thing and he called the police."

"Geez," said Mako. "That's' rough." He was silent for another moment. "Don't swear off girls though. You'll find someone. Everyone does."

Wu looked at Mako, touched. Mako's typical annoyed demeanour had changed into one of affection, one that was friendly and caring. It was a side of Mako that he didn't usually get to see, but it reminded him why he wanted so badly to keep up his friendship with him. "Take your own advice," he replied to Mako. "Just because it didn't work with Korra or Asami doesn't mean that you'll be alone forever."

Mako nods. He looks out the window. "Thanks," he said. Wu just nods in reply and then chooses to leave Mako to his thoughts while he reflects on Mako's words. Mako just stares out the window, thinking about his last conversation with Korra. He had been harsh with her and then he had been awkward with Asami. He cared for them both, but he realized that if he cared for them, he would have to be happy for them so long as they were happy. If they were right for each other, than who was he to say that he would have to "get used to it"? It wasn't like he was the one in a same-sex relationship. There was nothing to get used to; it was just two of his closest friends dating. There was something about that thought that brought him peace regarding the situation. It felt as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He breathed in and out calmly and looked forward to his vacation in Ba Sing Se.

It was now evening on Air Temple Island. Ikki had been out walking with Otaku, energetically talking about their days and what they had accomplished. Tenzin had kept them on separate teams, so they only got to see each other at the end of the day when they returned to the island. In any case, it had been nice to see each other at the end of the day. Now, as evening turned to night, Ikki and Otaku felt like they should do more than just talk.

"You want to come to my room? Ikki asked.

"But your room is on the girls' side," Otaku pointed out. "I'm not allowed in there."

"I know a way to sneak in," said Ikki. At this, Otaku shrugged in agreement and followed Ikki to the side of the building. "Follow me," she said. She jumped up, using her airbending to push her higher into the air. She landed on the roof of the first floor. Otaku followed closely behind her. They jumped all the way up to the third floor, where Ikki's room was. They crawled across the roof to the outside of Ikki's window and then climbed into her room through the window.

"This seems risky," said Otaku, once they were inside.

"Don't worry, nobody was around," said Ikki.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I think it was risky. Nobody was around. Usually when nobody is around, something is happening."

Ikki just shrugged. She pulled out a game of Pai Sho from under her bed. "Wanna play?" she asked. "I play a different way though."

"Sure, just explain it."

Ikki launched into an animated explanation of how she played and how it was different from the typical game and how her version was easier because she always lost the regular version to Jinora. Otaku found this entertaining; in fact, Otaku found Ikki to be quite entertaining. And intriguing. And beautiful. And just about every other word her could put to the young girl. To him, she was his best friend, but he also recognized that she didn't see him as a best friend, just a close friend. He also knew that she most certainly didn't see him as any more than just a friend, which he supposed was for the best. She was too young for him at this point and he didn't want to take her innocence away before she was able to make that decision for herself.

Ikki and Otaku were so immersed in the explanation of Ikki's version of Pai Sho that they did not heard footsteps padding towards her room, nor did they hear the door slide open. It was only when Pema cleared her throat that the two looked up.

"Mom!" Ikki exclaimed, somewhere between surprised and scared. She hadn't intended to be found out and now she would probably be in quite a bit of trouble.

"Hi. What's Otaku doing in here?" Pema inquired, shooting a look at the young man.

"I was just showing him Pai Sho," Ikki said.

"Actually, I was just gonna go to bed," Otaku said. "Thanks for explaining to me Ikki!" With that, Otaku slipped past Pema in the doorway and quickly made his way down the hall, heading for the boys' side of the building. It was at this point that Pema stepped into Ikki's room and shut the door behind her. Ikki gulped. She knew she was in quite a bit of trouble now.

"So what was Otaku really doing in here?" Pema asked.

"Pai Sho," Ikki stated. "I was explaining to him how to play it my way."

Pema breathed out a sigh, mostly of relief. "You know the rules," she said seriously. "If you want to spend time together, you do it outside. Certainly not in your room with the door closed."

"Why not though?" Ikki asked.

"Because sometimes things happen behind closed doors," said Pema.

"Otaku wouldn't ever hurt me."

"I didn't say hurt. The thing is, when people get older they start to feel attracted to each other and sometimes things go too far. Are you attracted to Otaku, Ikki?" Pema looked at Ikki seriously, hoping her daughter would give an honest answer.

"He's my friend," said Ikki slowly.

"But is he more than that?" Pema asked.

Ikki debated her answer for a moment before replying with "I'm not sure."

"Okay," said Pema. "When you figure that out, you come and tell me. Until then, if you want to spend time with him, you do it outside. I do _not_ want a repeat of this, understood?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now, we can discuss this more later but there's something happening right now. Opal and Bolin just got back and they want to talk to all of us. That's why there's nobody here right now. So, how about we go over to where they are and see what they have to say?" Pema held out her hand and helped Ikki up from where she had been sitting by the Pai Sho board.

The two walked down the hall, Pema leading Ikki to a room. There was only a small group, consisting of Ikki's siblings and parents and herself. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We have some good news," said Bolin. "We're getting married."

Ikki squealed while Meelo made a noise of disgust and Rohan just looked confused. A moment later, Opal picked up where her fiancée left of.

"There's more," she said. "We're also having a baby."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two days since Avatar Oren had restored his connection with Korra and had let Korra and Jinora sleep in his cave for the night. He had explained to Korra and Jinora that he had entered the Spirit World in order to protect the remaining badgermoles, as they were endangered and he felt it to be his responsibility as an earthbender to protect the original earthbenders. He had told them tales of his adventures, and Korra had deemed him a very capable Avatar. Jinora had taken notes on everything, intending to write a book about him, since he was one of the lesser-known Avatars despite his great achievements. Oren had been quite flattered by this and the three had spent quite a lot of time talking. Oren was a very nice man, and Korra was glad that she was able to reconnect with him; she had even divulged her regret on not being able to save Raava or the past lives from being erased, explaining how she had felt too weak. Oren had comforted her on this matter, explaining that she was in fact not weak, and that things happen in life whether people want them to or not. Only after talking to him about it did Korra feel a great weight lift from her shoulders. She was so glad that Oren had been one of the Avatars who chose to live in the Spirit World after his time in the Material World ended.

After two days of searching for the next Avatar, Avatar Akira, Korra had become exhausted. Jinora had encouraged her into continuing the search, but now even Jinora was beginning to feel exhausted. Jinora knew quite a lot about Avatar Akira; she was famous because she was the only Avatar to be firelady as well as the Avatar. She was also famous because of her disability: Avatar Akira had lost both of her arms, rendering her a cripple, only able to bend with her feet and breath. Still, she had been a remarkable woman before her surprising death. There were quite a lot of people who looked up to her. This made both Korra and Jinora excited to meet her, as they were meeting someone who had found a way to do two difficult jobs while missing her arms; she was an inspiration.

Korra sat down in the grass. Jinora came up behind her and sat down beside her. "I'm sure we'll find her," said Jinora.

"You heard what Oren said," Korra stated. "Nobody has seen Akira in the Spirit World. They sense her energy, but have always been unable to locate her. Think about it; Yangchen knew where Kuruk, Aang and Oren all were. I mean, maybe that's because she's always on top of things, but when we ran into her after leaving Oren's, she didn't know where to begin looking. We've looked for two days. What if Akira isn't even here?"

"No, she is here," said Jinora. "I feel her spiritual energy."

"But you can't tell where it's coming from?"

"No."

Korra sighed. "Let's just… take a break. We've been walking for at least three hours."

Jinora agreed. She stretched her legs out on the cool grass before her, feeling their cold and spiky strands poking through the thin fabric of her Air Nation clothing.

"I wonder how everyone's doing back home," Korra said. "We've been gone at least a week."

"They're probably fine," said Jinora. "Hopefully when we get back, we'll see improvement on the city."

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great," said Korra.

After that, their small talk died down. The two just sat there in the grass, breathing in the fresh air and trying to calm down in order to be ready to start the search for Akira again.

Jinora pressed her palms into the ground. "Hey, do you feel that?" she asked.

Korra felt the ground. The cool grass was heating up around them. "It's getting a little too hot for my liking," said Korra, getting up, Jinora following her lead. They took one step forward, prepared to run off the hot spot when the ground crumbled beneath them.

They were falling. Jinora spread the "wings" of her suit and glided downwards, grabbing one of Korra's hands and helped them land on the one thing below that was not lava. Once they landed on the spongy substance, they looked around them. Lava was everywhere except above them, as that was the hole they had just fell through.

"Jinora can you get us out of here?" Korra asked, looking up.

"Yeah, I think so," said Jinora. She was just about to move when she felt something, a presence. "Wait. She's down here. Avatar Akira is down here."

The train had arrived in Ba Sing Se not too long ago, and Mako and Wu were walking towards Wu's house in the Upper Ring. It wasn't a particularly long walk, roughly twenty minutes and Wu had decided that they were going to walk instead of take a car. At first, Mako had thought his rational was so that Wu would see more people along the way and gain attention, but when Wu just walked by onlookers, Mako realized that the man might have really changed.

They had almost reached Wu's lavish home when a woman walked past him. He stopped even though she didn't and turned around. Mako stood there, watching Wu curiously; Wu had told him that he had sworn off girls. Had that all been a ruse to cheer him up?

"Yuri!" Wu called to the girl.

The girl turned around to face Wu. A look of utter surprise crossed her face and she ran to hug him "Wu!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yuri, I haven't seen you in years," said Wu.

"Yeah, my family moved back to Ba Sing Se a couple years ago… Omashu became too dangerous." The girl then looked between Wu and Mako and a look registered on Wu's face.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Wu said, addressing Mako. "This is Yuri. She was my best friend when we were kids and then she moved to Omashu with her family and we kind of lost touch." Mako noted the regret in Wu's tone. At that point, he decided Wu had been serious when he said he swore off girls, and this was an exception because it wasn't a romantic interest but a close friendship.

Wu then turned to Yuri and introduced Mako to her. Mako and Yuri awkwardly shook hands and exchanged hellos and then they both turned back to Wu.

"I'm heading to my place with Mako, you want to come?" Wu asked Yuri.

"Sure! I'd love to come over. Are you going there right now?"

"Yeah," said Wu. "You might just want to let your dad know, knowing him. You remember where my house is right?"

"Yes, I do," Yuri replied. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes, sound good?"

"Perfect," Wu replied.

Mako and Wu made their way to Wu's house. "I hope you don't mind her coming over," said Wu. "I just haven't seen her in forever. I was so surprised when I saw here that I asked her to come over without thinking about it. She moved to Omashu when we were kids and I wanted to ask her to stay but her father was very political. He needed to move there for his job and there was no way that he was gonna let her stay here with me while he was away. The man's very protective, and I was just a kid at the time. We both were."

Wu was overcompensating, Mako realized. It didn't take him particularly long to figure out why: Wu had had a childhood crush on Yuri. So he listened to Wu babble about her. Mako had to admit, it was a little nice, seeing the former prince infatuated with something – in this case some_one_ – other than himself.

"Anyway," Wu said, "she's one girl I could never hate."

"That's nice," said Mako.

That particular line echoed in his head. He realized that's how he felt for Korra and Asami, which reinforced his position that he should respect and support them. As Wu showed him the way to his room, he realized what he needed to do the next time he saw them: apologize and then congratulate them. They deserved that much.


	13. Chapter 13

Since the announcement, Ikki had been following Opal around asking series upon series of questions. She had been following Bolin too, but it was much easier to trail Opal, as she was an airbender as well as a girl. Being a girl, she was able to be on the girls' side and she could always trail here whereas Bolin was able to escape to the boys' side. Opal was amused at first by Ikki's enthusiasm, but she was starting to get a little wary of the young girl. It was nice when Otaku would sometimes take Ikki away to entertain her for a bit and give a break to Opal, who was tired enough as it was. At this point in time though, Ikki was right there with Opal, asking thousands of questions as always. It was only when a question crossed Opal's mind that she started paying attention to Ikki.

"…so then we can play and do stuff! Oh, how long do you think it would be before the baby is able to play?" Ikki asked.

"I don't know," Opal replied quickly. "Hey, do you know how long it takes to find out the gender of the baby? I mean you've seen your mom expecting Meelo and Rohan."

"Uhh…" Ikki looked confused and then it was as if a light bulb went off. "Gran-gran knows all about that stuff!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, when mom was pregnant with Rohan, gran-gran was able to figure out what the gender was. Also she was able to figure out that he would be an airbender!"

"Really?" Opal asked, her had automatically moving to touch her stomach. "She's coming here, right? Your dad sent word to her?"

"Yup!" Ikki exclaimed. "She's gonna be here I don't know when. Hopefully soon! I want to know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl!"

"So do I…" Opal trailed off.

The two had been walking around the shore of Air Temple Island. Being a weekend, they didn't have to help restore Republic City; weekends were for volunteers. Ikki hadn't volunteered because Opal hadn't and Opal hadn't because she was just too tired. That had been one of the signs that made her question whether she was pregnant or not; the fatigue had appeared and hadn't gone away. Thankfully morning sickness hadn't hit yet, but that was something Opal was not looking forward to.

Bolin approached them then, along with Pema. They join Opal and Ikki, making mild small talk as they walked. Walking around the island was calm and relaxing, there was just something so soothing about being close to the water.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Ikki asked.

After telling that they were to be married and dropping the baby bomb, there had been no questions about the wedding, only about the baby. Opal and Bolin had answered to the best of their ability and eventually things had died down. They talked in private about their wedding, but this was the first time since they broke the news that someone was asking.

"Probably soon," said Opal. "Otherwise finding a dress will be too hard. I want to do it before then. So probably in the next month."

"Where's it gonna be?" Ikki asked.

"The valley by Zaofu," Bolin said. "It's super pretty there. We went and checked it out once. It's great. Perfect spot for a wedding."

"Cool!" Ikki exclaimed.

"You know what?" Pema asked. "I could help plan it, if you want." Opal and Bolin looked at Pema. "I helped organize Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. I would love to help, if you want."

"We need all the help we can get," Opal said. "It would be a huge help. Maybe you could coordinate with my mom and aunt Lin?"

"I can definitely do that."

"Can I help?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah, sure," Bolin said. "It would be great to get your perspective on some stuff. You know, helping pick out decorations and stuff."

"Yay!" Ikki exclaimed.

"But you need to behave," Pema warned. "And they have the final say."

"I know," said Ikki. "Thanks!

"No problem," Bolin replied.

Korra and Jinora were attempting to meditate on the spongy surface on which they had landed. _Trying_. They were far from succeeding. Jinora, by this point, was growing frustrated; usually she was able to meditate calmly and sense out sources of spiritual energy. For some reason though, she couldn't in this place. It was beyond frustrating and she decided then to give up. Meanwhile, Korra was just getting upset that they had been in the same place for hours, unable to do anything due to the lava all around them and unable to leave because Jinora sensed Akira's presence.

"Akira!" Korra called out. "If you're here, please come out! I'm Korra, the present Avatar. Please, I'm in need of your help."

Jinora stood up abruptly. "Up there," she said. Korra and Jinora both looked up and, sure enough, the figure of an armless woman sitting in a beautiful throne-like chair had materialized.

"Avatar Akira," Korra greeted.

"Hello," Akira said, albeit coldly.

"Avatar Akira, we were hoping you could help us by reconnecting with Avatar Korra," Jinora called up to her. "Please. As a former Avatar – "

"Avatar," Akira spat the word. "I was born to be firelord. Not Avatar. That title fell upon me and destroyed everything I loved!"

Korra and Jinora paused, looking at each other. The feeling that this was not going to go well had settled in between the two of them.

"Don't just stare at each other! I know you find me hideously disorienting! I know I have no arms! You can look! Do _not_ disrespect me by avoiding looking my way. It shows you are afraid as well as disrespectful. _I expect more from the Avatar_."

Korra and Jinora looked up at her. "I'm sorry for the loss of your arms," said Jinora, attempting to regain control of the situation and end it peacefully.

"No you're not! Do you even know what happened?" Akira shrieked down at them.

It took everything the girls had not to cower in fear. The former Avatar was clearly deranged, something disconnecting her from the memory that people had of her in the Material World. Something was very wrong with this woman, and both girls felt the need to escape.

"_Do you_?" Akira shrieked down at them.

"No, my lady," Jinora answered, trying to act as though Akira was in charge of the situation. If they allowed her to believe that she was, maybe she would calm down.

"Well then," Akira's lips turned up in a malicious smile tainting her lips. "I will tell you." Her voice was unnaturally calm, a stark contrast to how it had been moments ago. "I was born into royalty. My life had been wonderful up until my sixteenth birthday. On that day, I was declared Avatar. The first Avatar in the royal bloodline, they all said. They all praised it. I thought it was a wonderful thing, but then things began being expected of me. I was to master all four elements and keep evils in the world at bay. I completed air and then water, but I never had a chance to get around to earth, as I lost my arms." The last part of that sentence was uttered bitterly. "While I was mastering air, I met him: a man of noble origins, a powerful firebender, Chen. He impressed me with his strength and not long after that, we were engaged. He was power mad, that man, but I was too innocent to realize. We married before I was finished mastering water. Soon after I mastered waterbending, I found out that I was with child. Chen expected the child to be a bender, as did I. Chen figured that with me as the Avatar, the child would not only be a bender, but a powerful one. I had hoped he was right."

Korra and Jinora were glad Akira had calmed down, but both of them were unnerved by her story. There was still something very wrong about this woman.

"When I gave birth, the healer said there was a problem," Akira continued. "My son was born without arms. Chen was away when I birthed Li Bao. I could see the beauty and potential in my son, but Chen did not see the same when he returned. When Chen first discovered Li Bao was born without arms, he was upset with me. He told me that it was my fault and I couldn't understand why. We fought that day, about the fate of my son. Chen wanted to kill him, make it as though it had been a stillbirth and erase Li Bao from the existence of the Fire Nation. What would be the point of having a non-bending armless child as heir to our great nation's throne? I protested, seeing the light in Li Bao. Chen didn't listen. While I slept, Chen came in and took Li Bao away and killed him. It was terrible. It's terrible, isn't it?" Suddenly the deranged look was back in Akira's eyes. She was asking Korra and Jinora to agree with her.

"Yes, your highness," Jinora said, Korra nodding along with her.

"Glad you see it my way," Akira said. Her eyes glazed over again as she continued to tell her story. "I was so distraught with this that when I returned to waterbending, I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was my poor son. That was when I was called to heal a newborn child who was born with an irregular heartbeat. Nobody thought nothing of it, as everyone thought that I had had a stillbirth; that was what was told to everyone, after all. I went in and began healing the child, but all I could think of was my Li Bao. Before I knew what was happening, the child was screaming more and his arms had fallen off. I was so horrified with what had happened that I ran from the hut. I went back to the palace, and said nothing to anyone there. When Chen found out what happened, he came for me. He told me that there was something wrong with me and when I begged him to stop hurting me, he wouldn't. Instead, he asked me if I wanted to be like my son. I told him that I had no purpose to be alive anymore. That was the day Chen brought me to the place where Li Bao had been killed. Chen had thrown him over the cliff's edge. I begged to receive the same fate as Li Bao but then Chen knocked me unconscious. When I awoke, my arms were gone, wounds cauterized. Chen had taken my arms, leaving me alone by the cliff's edge."

"That's terrible," Korra said, beginning to understand the woman's insanity.

"It is!" Akira shrieked. "Needless to say, I did not jump. Instead, I returned to the palace. I told my captain of the guard to arrest Chen if he ever returned. He was a monster, and I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Then, one day, I felt a horrible sensation within me, as though I was being ripped open. I had died. My spirit ascended and then I had to choose between living in the Spirit World or letting my energy re-enter the Material World. I would not give back to a world that had ruined me so, and I thought I might have a better chance of finding my son here. So now here I am. Arm-less, childless."

"Thank you, for telling your story," Jinora said.

Korra felt a stirring within her. It was as though Akira's retelling of the story had unlocked her memories. She felt the feeling of completeness again, and she knew that her connection with Akira had been restored, whether she had wanted it or not. Now it was time to find the next Avatar.

"We hope you find your son," said Korra.

"Are you leaving?" Akira asked, becoming enraged again. "You can't leave me here! I've already been abandoned before!"

"I'm sorry, my lady, but we need to go," said Jinora, her voice pleading.

"No!" Akira screamed. "You are _mine_!"

Korra felt as though she knew exactly what to do in that moment. She entered the Avatar state, but this time something unusual happened: she came out of it as quickly as she went into it. Raava had exited her body. As Akira prepared breathe fire in their direction, Raava swirled around the two girls protectively and transported them somewhere far away.

Korra and Jinora opened their eyes, now sitting on soft grass and feeling cool air blow through their air. It was a stark contrast to the hot air they had been breathing in the past few hours.

"What was _that_ about?" Korra demanded, looking directly at Raava.

"I'm sorry," said Raava. "But now, I need to tell you the truth behind Avatar Akira."


	14. Chapter 14

Yuri had been over for hours now, and Mako had retreated into the room that Wu had assigned him. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl's presence or anything; he just felt awkward. Yuri and Wu hadn't seen each other in ages and imposing upon them by trying to join into conversations between of them had just seemed downright rude. So, when Yuri and Wu had really begun getting into discussion, Mako had politely excused himself and returned to his room.

But now, Yuri was staying for dinner, and Mako was getting hungry.

Because of this, Mako had decided to go out for dinner. It wasn't like he was lacking money; being interim Police Chief had meant a temporary pay raise as well. He wandered around the dimly lit streets of Ba Sing Se's upper ring, looking for somewhere to eat. When all he could find was upscale posh restaurants that really didn't look appealing to him, he headed down to the Middle Ring, in hopes of finding something a little less formal.

During his search for a quaint restaurant, he came across a fountain, surrounded poles with fire lit atop them. The area was beautiful. Mako knew this place from one of the writings Lord Zuko had finished in regards to his transformation from outcast prince to Fire Lord. When Zuko had written about it, Mako had always pegged it as ordinary; it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, a fountain surrounded by lights. Now though, seeing it in person, made Mako change his perspective on it. The fountain really was quite magnificent.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

Mako went rigid. He would recognize that voice anywhere, as it had rung in his ears since the night that Varrick and Zhu Li were married.

"Kosame. Did you follow me here?" He turned around to face the young woman. Even in this light, she looked reminiscent of Korra. Clearly he hadn't been totally disoriented that night and his emotions hadn't been toying with his eyesight. She wasn't exactly like Korra, as Kosame was slender, but the bright blue eyes and dark skin as well as the hair were very much the same.

"I did," she replied. "I had to."

He just watched her, waiting for an explanation. When she didn't give one, he opened his mouth again. "Why did you _have_ to?"

It was in this moment that Kosame grew very upset. "I had a future!" she said harshly, her voice louder than a whisper but quieter than her normal voice. "I have a fiancée who loves me, and I had a good life ahead. You took that away!" she spat. Tears rolled down her face. "I spent a few days looking for you before I saw Avatar Korra, and then it hit me, who you were. You were no stranger, but instead, Detective Mako, one of her friends, her ex-boyfriend. Do you do this to every girl of water tribe heritage who resembles her?"

Mako was taken aback. "No," he said slowly, "but you can't blame this all on me. I can guess what's wrong, but that wasn't me entirely."

"Yes it was!" Kosame hissed at him. "It's all your fault that this thing is inside me now."

"How is it my fault that you consented to me? You didn't tell me anything about yourself and you definitely didn't tell me that you were engaged. I never would have continued that conversation if I had known. But you didn't say anything. So how was I supposed to know?"

"I am still engaged, so don't use the past tense."

Mako just stared at her. All the guilt he had carried from that night hit him at full force. This poor girl was engaged to someone he had never met and yet she was pregnant with his child. Granted, she _had_ consented so it was definitely partially her fault. He still felt terrible though.

Mako felt a slight vibration in his pocket and realized he was still carrying his radio. Kosame was just staring at him like she was going to kill him, tears rolling down her face. Nevertheless, Mako pulled his radio out of his pocket. He could hear a voice coming through, but it wasn't clear yet. He waited a moment until it became clear, and then winced. It was Lin. Oh, was he ever in trouble.

"Mako?" she asked.

"Hi Chief," he replied. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Where the hell are you?" she demanded.

"…Ba Sing Se." Better not lie and get in even more trouble.

"And what in Spirit's name are you doing there?" she demanded, clearly upset.

"I'm with Wu. He wanted to come back here for a bit. But don't worry, he has someone – "

"I don't know who's idea it was to leave _Tenzin_ in charge, but it was a dumb idea! He barely knows how to run his group of airbenders, let alone the city!"

Mako just let Lin chew him out, not replying. Finally, when she was done her rant, she stopped. When he said nothing and she said nothing, she finally broke the silence. "Are you still there Mako?"

"Yeah," he said, after a moment's hesitation.

"Did something happen?" Lin's voice had softened a bit from its harsh tone. It wasn't like Mako to abandon his responsibility, and she knew it.

"Sort of."

"Explain."

Mako looked at Kosame, who was still staring at him, clearly having no intentions of leaving. Mako stepped away from her and walked across the water fountain. He hoped that she wouldn't overhear the conversation from where she was standing.

"So… long story short I got a girl pregnant."

"You did _what_?" Lin's voice was ice again, and Mako winced. He realized now that he should have just lied, as Lin was sensitive to family matters. "Are you going to stay with her?" Lin demanded.

"No, but not for the reasons you think," he defended himself quickly. "She's engaged." After the words were out of his mouth, he realized that he had worded it wrongly and that she would most definitely take it the wrong way.

"So you're just going to abandon your child?" Lin demand.

"Yes… well no…. I don't know!" Mako finally exclaimed. "It's not like I wanted this to happen."

"You better stay with your kid," Lin said. "Growing up without a father sucks." With that, she hung up the radio, leaving Mako to think about the seriousness of the situation.

Raava stood before Korra and Jinora. "Avatar Akira was born into the royal family, something that had never happened before. I knew, once she was born, that there was something different about her. Her mother died in childbirth, leaving her father to care for her. He was rough on her, never wanting to associate with her as she brought back memories of her mother. That's where her problems stemmed from; never being loved."

"But Avatar Akira was adored from childhood… that should count for something right?" Jinora asked.

"Not quite," Raava replied. "Adoration is from afar, love is personal. She lacked that intimate interaction with people, though she never fully realized it. Life dealt her an unfair hand, but her lack of realization on the matter was what tainted her, and her bloodline that followed."

"I though Akira only had one child?" Korra asked.

"Exactly. One child that the world knew of, Firelord Xiao was her second child. Li Bao had been her first, and he had been the point of no return for her. Let me tell you the story without it being tainted by what is written in history or by Akira's perspective. I will show you what happened, now that her memory has been restored to us."

Raava drifted up into the air above Korra and Jinora and light erupted. They were now standing in front of a palace. They realized, almost simultaneously, that they were now seeing the past as it had happened, without any biases. They also realized they could not speak, but Raava's voice assured them in their minds that their ability to speak would be restored once the memory played out.

Akira was a cute little girl. She had her hair tied back in a braid that swung freely as she ran around the garden… on her own. She appeared to be following a group of turtle ducks to their pond in the garden. Once they were in the water though, she sat down beside the pond. "I wish I could have friends. Or siblings," she said to the turtle ducks. "It must be so fun to move in groups."

Then, a man walked up behind her. It was her father, Firelord Huso. "Time for your lesson, Akira."

"Yes father." Akira bowed respectfully to her father before following behind him into the palace in an orderly fashion.

The scene changed. Now, there was a throne room. Akira was older, a teenager. She stood in front of her throne; she had ascended as Firelord months earlier when her father had died. She looked down before the man in front of her, who had just delivered the news to her that she was the Avatar.

"You're sure?" Akira asked.

"Indeed, I am, your highness," the man said. He bowed before her. "I'm honoured to serve you as both the Avatar and Firelord. You are the first in history to maintain both positions. It is a privilege to know you."

"Thank you," Akira said quietly, sitting down on her throne.

Memories passed as a whirlwind. There had been feasts in her honour, and then she had left her home to go to the Eastern Air Temple to learn airbending. The training had been strenuous on Akira, as she had felt conflicted with her role as Avatar. She had only ever strived to be Firelord so the title of Avatar was something she did not openly accept. It was just after she mastered air that she had met him, her husband Chen.

"It is an honour to meet you, Avatar Akira. Or, should I call you Firelord Akira?" Chen asked.

"Firelord does fine," Akira replied. "May I have your name?" There was something about Chen that she immediately liked.

"Chen, your highness," he replied, bowing respectfully. "I am from the Pan family."

"The Pan family. General Pan's son, I presume?"

"Indeed."

"You're quite honourable. I have heard many positive things about you," Akira asked. Chen had corrected the entire Fire Nation military after his uncle had died. His uncle had lead the military into the ground, making it weak, and Chen had made it strong once again. He was well known in the Fire Nation and was recognized as a hero.

Time flew by again. Akira moved to the Southern Water Tribe to begin her waterbending training. When she returned, Chen and Akira spent more time with one another, initially by accident but then more and more planned times. Eventually, Chen proposed to her with a golden ring that bore a very large ruby. She graciously accepted and they were married shortly thereafter. Akira was preparing to leave to learn how to earthbend when she found out she was with child. Already her relationship with Chen had begun to deteriorate; he had become possessive and obsessed over his role in the government. He was now a prince and he took that very seriously; too seriously. Chen still had old view too; he believed he should be made Firelord, as Akira was a woman and therefore incapable. She put up with it though, as she was used to these attitudes from her father. The only difference was that she received love from Chen – more infatuation than anything else, but she wasn't able to differentiate the two, having never been loved before – so she stayed with him.

Upon discovering the pregnancy, she decided to wait to learn earthbending. It was too dangerous to try and learn a new bending art while there was a child – an heir to the throne – growing within her. The months went by slowly and there was a great deal of strain on Akira's relationship with Chen. They fought often; she was never able to satisfy his physical needs and she was too emotionally unstable for him to put up with. One night, things had really exploded when they discussed what the child would be; Chen had said that the child should be a bender, or else it would be worthless. Akira, who had come to the decision that she would love the child, refused to accept that.

Due to all the stress that had been accumulating on Akira's shoulders from her husband's verbal abuse and occasional physical assault, she went into labour early. Chen was away building a contract with one of the villages in the south of the Fire Nation when she gave birth. When the child came out silent, Akira feared the worst. Nothing prepared for her for what the healer told her next: her child had been born without arms. Akira was devastated, knowing that this would impair the child's ability to bend. She remembered her fight with Chen and was gravely upset by the matter. Nonetheless, she named the child Li Bao, a name that symbolized strength and treasure. He would be strong and he was precious to her; the named seemed perfect.

When Chen returned in the evening of that day, he was finally able to see his son. Upon introduction, he said the child was an atrocity and blamed Akira for its deformity. They argued over this for hours over the fate of the child until Chen had stormed out. This was one thing that Akira would not move on; she would not tell the world that she had had a miscarriage and condemn Li Bao to execution. That night when she was sleeping, Chen entered and took Li Bao away, throwing him off a cliff's edge. When he returned in the morning, he told Akira that the child had had more problems then just missing limbs and that he had died and had been disposed of. Akira was greatly saddened in this, and her depression began to take over.

Months later, Akira had been called to birth a child of a noble family; nobody thought anything of her ability to deliver a child, as she was a full-fledged waterbender. Nobody thought of her mental state after Li Bao, and this was the great mistake they made. When Akira delivered the baby, all she could think about was Li Bao. This caused the child's arms to fall off in her arms. Horrified and unable to stop the child's bleeding, she ran from the scene, back to the palace.

Chen was waiting for her there. When she explained all that had happened he had beaten her. He told her that there was a problem with her and then moments later he sexually assaulted her. Akira, upset and crying over the whole thing, only perked up when Chen asked her a question: if she wanted to be like Li Bao. Akira accepted quickly, hoping death would just bring about peace to her soul. There had been too much trauma in her life and she was ready for it to end. So, she was greatly surprised when Chen brought her to a cliff's edge. It was there that he told her what had really happened to Li Bao, and she became furious. She attack Chen violently and retaliated. By the end of the fight, her arms were badly damaged, but she ended up winning by knocking Chen off the edge. She was about to jump off as well, end the whole story, when a dark spirit approached her.

The dark spirit asked if she would like to see her son again, and she agreed, despite the negative feelings she had against the spirit. In exchange for giving her son back, the spirit needed her arms; it was an exchange. Bring back what was but give up her own body parts, as those were what were missing from her son. She did it without hesitation, and as the spirit took over her will, she collapsed. When she awoke, she remembered nothing of the dark spirit, nor anything of killing Chen. The dark spirit had altered her memories, and she believed that Chen was the one who had taken her arms and that he was still alive. She returned to the palace and put out an arrest warrant for Chen.

Nine months later, she gave birth to a new son, one with both arms intact. The child had been born out of the assault on her from Chen the day that they had visited the cliff, but she remembered nothing of it so she believed it was a miracle child. She named him Xiao, as he had been born in the early morning's light. The desires of the dark spirit overcame her as she raised Xiao, driving her insane slowly. She always confused Xiao with Li Bao, and was therefore unable to love Xiao fully. Thankfully, Xiao was loved by one of the women who worked in the palace, therefore ending the lack of love.

Years later, the powers of the dark spirit had grown, feeding off of Akira's hate for the world and insanity. Her inability to learn new bending rendered her useless as an Avatar, and Raava had to then make a difficult decision: whether to kill Akira from the inside or not. When Raava realized the power of the dark spirit had been growing, she chose to do it. Akira was killed as quickly as Raava could manage, and then Akira's soul chose to reside in the Spirit World.

Because of this unnatural death, the Avatar cycle was halted for three years. Some worried that the Avatar would never return, but then were comforted when one finally did appear. Raava absorbed the dark spirit, and it never caused a problem again, until Roku and Sozin were born. Due to the fact that Raava weakened slightly every time a new Avatar was born, her grip on the dark spirit was lessened. This would not have been a problem, except for the fact that Roku and Sozin were born to the same nation on the same day. As Raava fused with Roku upon his birth, her grip on the dark spirit loosened and it detached from her and latched onto Sozin. As Sozin grew up lacking love as Akira had, the dark spirit infiltrated his mind. When he was away for Roku for a long enough period of time, it took over and planted ideas of war and world domination into his mind. By the time Roku returned, it was too late; Sozin had been compromised. That was how the Hundred Year War began.

The memories stopped coming. Korra and Jinora once again stood in the grassy field by Raava. "Do you understand now?" Raava asked.

"Yes," said Korra.

"Life is not always fair. Not even for the Avatar," Raava stated.

"Why was none of that in the records?" Jinora asked.

"The knowledge of spiritual matters required to understand the whole story is known only by a few. Those who wrote history either did not want to go into detail in regards to the matter due to its complexity or were simply unaware of the situation. Bear in mind, history is biased by the victor," Raava explained.

Korra and Jinora did understand the concept, though it was quite a lot to take in.

"Thank you, for saving us and then explaining," Jinora said to Raava, bowing respectfully.

"You are welcome," Raava answered. "Now, the journey must continue. There is only one more Avatar to find in this world before we have found all those who remain." Raava fused back with Korra again, and Korra felt complete.

"Let's go," said Korra. "One more Avatar and then we can go home."


	15. Chapter 15

No matter how much Mako tried to convince Kosame to go back to Republic City and wait for him to return, she refused. This stubbornness had led to an argument, which resulted in Kosame crying, and Mako frustrated. After much mental debate on his part, Mako finally asked Kosame to come back with him to Wu's house. It wasn't like the house was too small to accommodate her or anything; he just hoped Wu would be distracted enough by Yuri to notice (or say) anything.

They entered through the back door, as he did not want to interrupt Wu and Yuri, nor did he want to draw attention to himself and Kosame. Mako led Kosame to his room and once they were inside, he closed and locked the door behind him. Kosame sat on one of the chairs in the room, watching Mako as he moved to sit on the bed.

"So," she said. "What do we do next?"

"I don't know," Mako said, running a hand through his hair. "You're _engaged_. Does your fiancée know?"

"No." Kosame's answer was so short; Mako could tell she was lying. If not lying, then certainly not giving the full truth. Kosame recognized this and sighed. "He doesn't know about the baby."

Mako mulled over her words. Why had she said baby in such a specific manner? "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"What do I mean?" Kosame asked. "I think I made it clear what I meant."

Mako breathed in deep, trying not to get upset at her stubbornness. Her situation was complex and he had to try to be understanding, since this was partially his fault. "I meant, why were you so specific when you said he didn't know about the baby? Does he know you were with me?"

"You mean, did I reveal who you were?" Kosame asked. "No."

"So you did tell him you slept with someone?" Mako asked, somewhat surprised.

"I told him I was raped."

"What?"

Silence settled upon them, Kosame looking away refusing to answer, looking away from Mako. He got up from the bed and walked in front of her. "Why did you tell him that?" His voice was dead serious, his eyes intense.

"I didn't incriminate you," Kosame said. "Leave it at that."

"No, but don't you think he's going to hire someone to find out who did it? Rape is an offense, one that can get someone in a lot of trouble with the law. I'm a detective. I could lose my job! What the hell was going on in your head?"

"I never said it was you!" Kosame spat at him. "I figured that because you're a _detective_, you would be able to cover it up if he ever pressed charges. I don't think he will though; Anik isn't the brightest man going. He has a big heart and he cares for me deeply. Instead of trying to press charges and search down the person that did it, he would try and raise the child as if it were his own."

Mako stepped back over to the bed and sat down, head between his hands. "So… you want to keep it?" he asked quietly. In his mind, he had hoped that it wouldn't get to this point, but when she had announced her pregnancy to him, he knew it had. Up until now, he had been debating about this child; ultimately it was Kosame's decision since she carried it, but he had hoped that she would get rid of it. That way, he could continue on and have a child when he was ready, and her life wouldn't be thrown into chaos. Now hearing her words, he believed she may have some maternal instinct already and wished to keep the child.

"No," she said. Well, that surprised him. "I don't want to keep it. I don't want to be a parent, period. Children are nothing but tiresome work. You have no freedom anymore to do anything of your own, as everything has to be for them. I already had to bring up my two younger siblings after our parents died and that was enough for me to realize I never wanted children."

"I see…" said Mako. "Well then… what do you propose?"

"I don't know!" Kosame hissed. She was back in a rage. "I don't see a way out of this situation!"

"Why don't you see a healer and have it removed before it grows?" Mako asked.

He knew he said the wrong thing when he saw Kosame's horrified expression. "I can't do that," she said. "I won't do that. I won't take an innocent life. It was created from us and it is _our fault_. There's no reason that it should die."

"_It_ is three weeks old," said Mako. "_It_ doesn't know it exists."

"How do you know that?" Kosame asked. "It can still feel!"

"Do you remember being inside your mother?" Mako asked. "Because I don't."

"Just because we don't remember our own time within our mother doesn't mean that this child won't."

Mako just stared at Kosame. What she had just said made absolutely no sense. Then again, she _was_ only sixteen, but Mako expected sixteen year olds to be somewhat more educated than that. After a moment, he spoke. "So then, what do you want to do?"

"I'll give it up," she said determinedly. "I'll carry it to term and give it up."

"And have it live on the streets? No," said Mako. "I don't know if you've ever been on the streets, but it's hard. It's a lot more trouble than it's worth. _No way_ is that kid going to live on the streets."

Kosame glared at him. "Well, unless you're willing to adopt it, I don't see another choice."

The wedding plans had begun to take their toll on Bolin. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in the wedding but he simply did not have the interest – or attention span – to talk for hours on end about the colour of the wedding dress. They were overcomplicating everything; the discussion about whether it should be an earthen-theme or air-theme wedding was getting out of hand, and quite frankly, he had heard enough debate between Lin, Suyin and Pema. Lin was always on the offensive, Pema on the defensive; the two could _not_ get along. Suyin tried to mediate as best as she could, but it only made the conversation go in circles. Opal was participating lively, but finally, Bolin had had enough.

"How about we start a new tradition or something?" Bolin asked. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "You're talking about whether we should do it earth-style because I'm an earthbender and Opal is from the Earth Nation. But then because she's an airbender you're talking about doing it air style. For hours you've been trying to figure out how to put them together, despite those two elements being totally opposite to one another, meaning practically no traditions overlap. Why don't we do something totally different?"

Everyone just stared at him. Lin was glaring, Pema looked hurt and Suyin was just shaking her head. "Or not?" Bolin asked. Nobody said anything. "I'm… just gonna go get some air." He got up awkwardly and left the room.

Lin looked around the table at the others. She was hardly enjoying this conversation and she was setting a new record for fighting with Pema. She knew that she wasn't being fair to any of them, but she was quite upset with Mako. How could he do that, be so irresponsible? The whole thing shook her up. She got up and just left the room, leaving Suyin, Pema and Opal behind. She headed for one of the balconies that overlooked the water. She remembered standing in that same spot years ago, back when Tenzin was her best friend, before their romantic relationship had started. She remembered confessing the pain she felt from not having a father and always seeing the good relationship Tenzin had with Aang. It took all that Lin had to not cry at this moment.

It wasn't long before Opal found Lin. Opal was such a sweet girl, and Lin knew she would make a fantastic mother. She was so glad to have her as a niece.

"Aunt Lin, what's wrong?" Opal asked.

"It's a long story," Lin replied.

"I can listen," Opal offered.

Lin sighed. She wasn't about to divulge everything, but there was something she wanted to get off her chest. It was something she hadn't spoken to anybody about yet, but who better to talk to then sweet-natured Opal?

"Do you remember when my mother revealed my father's name, back when we were trying to get your mother and family out of Kuvira's prison?"

"Yes," Opal recalled quietly.

Lin took a breath before continuing. "Well, once we got back to Republic City, I began looking up his name. I started with police records and then I extended the search out to public records. I found him." Lin could hear Opal intake a breath, but she said nothing. Lin continued. "I read articles about Kanto. He was an earthbender and a good man, from what I can tell. He helped build Republic City and when there was an infrastructure malfunction, he used earthbending to save many people. There's so much I don't know about him or his relationship with my mother but… I'll never be able to ask him those questions. I found out a few weeks ago from public obituaries that he died seven years ago."

Opal walked over and hugged Lin. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," Lin said. "But thank you for listening."

"You're welcome," said Opal. "If you ever want to vent, I'll listen."

"You're the best niece I could have asked for," Lin complimented, smiling at the girl.

After a few moments passed, they released one another from the hug. Opal looked at her aunt. "I am curious though," she said, "what brought this on now? You said you found out a few weeks ago but you were okay until today…"

Lin's face darkened as she thought of Mako. "Just ask your fiancée," she said. "I'm sure he knows."


	16. Chapter 16

Korra and Jinora had wandered the Spirit World for a day in search of the final Avatar, Avatar Rai. Both of them were quite nervous about finding this Avatar, as Avatar Akira had proven to be utterly insane. Akira had deeply troubled the two girls; Korra, because she now understood that the Avatar was not always good and Jinora because of the contrast between Akira and the history written about Akira, Korra couldn't stop dwelling on the idea that even Avatars could go insane if put under great amounts of pressure. It scared her, as she had had posttraumatic stress disorder after Zaheer poisoned her and she understood what it felt like to not have control over herself. It also scared her that Raava was capable of killing the human that she was fused with if things went too far.

On the other hand, Jinora was concerned with the story versus the reality. In every book she had read about the Avatars, nowhere had Akira been mentioned as mentally unstable. In every book, Akira was noted as one a great Avatar, bringing about a time of peace by putting many villains in jail. She had never been a fully realized Avatar because of the loss of her arms (the books all stated she lost her arms in a battle, which Jinora now knew was untrue) but her presence as Firelord had made up for it. Jinora had to wonder who had written those books and how their perceptions of her had become so misconstrued.

As they walked, Jinora began sensing the presence of Avatar Rai. "She's close," said Jinora.

Korra nodded. "I know. I think now that I'm in touch with a few other Avatars, I'm able to sense their presence again."

It wasn't long before they came across a pool of water that surrounded a little island. In the center of it, there was a woman meditating. The woman, noticing the presence of two airbenders, opened her eyes. "So the Avatar and airbender are finally here," she said. "Come over and sit with me."

Korra and Jinora looked at each other and then made their way over to where Avatar Rai had been meditating. They sat down on the grass next to Rai. "How did you know who we were?" Korra asked.

"I'm an airbender, for one," Rai explained. "I was able to sense that the two of you are airbenders. I am also able to sense the Avatar spirit. And… it helps that I was tipped off about your arrival in the Spirit World, as well as your quest."

"Tipped off?" Jinora asked. "Who told you we were here?"

"Oh, I can't reveal my gossipers," Rai said. "That would be impolite."

"Gossipers?" Korra asked.

"Yes, gossipers," Rai said. "They're the spirits I talk most with in this world. We meet on a regular basis and share our knowledge of everything we see and hear, and everything we hear from others. That was one of the reasons I decided to come to the Spirit World. Gossip is _very_ interesting."

"But… you're an airbender," Korra pointed out. "Doesn't gossiping go against the practices?"

"No, not really," Rai replied. "Hearsay is just words on the wind."

"I see," said Korra, still not fully believing it.

"In this case, it wasn't too much in the way of hearsay as it was a direct source," Rai said, sensing Korra and Jinora's hesitation towards her. "Kuruk and I are friends. He and Ummi came to visit me. We discussed many things and he told me of how that rigid airbender interrupted your lovely meal together."

"Avatar Yangchen," Jinora stated. She felt bad when Rai called Yangchen rigid, probably because of her upbringing, the fact that Aang was her father and the fact that they were all airbenders.

"Yes, her," said Rai passively. "In any case, I suppose you would like to get this over with and return to the Material World?"

"Uh… yeah," said Korra. Rai touched Korra's forehead and reinstated the connection between them. "Thanks," said Korra.

"Mhmm…" Rai mused. "Before you go, would you like to see what has happened most recently with your friends? Thanks to that new portal, I can receive gossip straight from Republic City."

"Sure," said Jinora.

Rai then projected an image, summarizing Bolin and Opal's trip to Zaofu and their news, Mako's situation with Kosame in Ba Sing Se and Asami staying over with Varrick and Zhu Li for a couple of nights. When that was over, she smiled at the girls. "You have good friends."

"Thank you, again," said Jinora. Korra and Jinora bowed to Rai.

"You're welcome," she said. "I'll send you back to the portals now." She snapped her fingers and Korra and Jinora were gone.

When Korra and Jinora materialized, they stood before the portal that would bring them back into Republic City. "Ready?" Korra asked.

"Definitely," Jinora replied. With that, the two girls walked into the portal.

Opal and Bolin stood in the room they had been assigned to share while on Air Temple Island. Bolin hadn't been too sure why Opal had tracked him down while he was taking a break from the wedding talk. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong, as he had just been taking a walk. For some reason though, Opal looked quite upset with him, and he didn't want to say anything to upset her further.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Opal finally asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" Bolin asked nervously. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was hormones taking over, but something told him that was not the case.

"Aunt Lin said I should ask you!"

Now Bolin was utterly confused. He and Lin barely talked. If anyone interacted with Lin, it was Mako. Bolin never really understood how Mako did it; Lin was so intimidating and grumpy. Then again, Mako was pretty grumpy himself. _Okay, I'm getting off track_, Bolin thought to himself. He thought about anything that Lin could be mad at that he would know about, but there was nothing. Unless…

"Hey, when your aunt went to radio one of her officers, was it Mako?" Bolin asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Opal said, getting more upset.

"I'm not," Bolin assured her. "I'm just trying to figure something out."

Opal looked at his face. She could always tell if he wasn't being honest as he was a terrible liar. When she saw no trace of a lie on his face, she relented a little "Yes, it was."

"Then I bet I know what's going on," Bolin said. "I kinda knew about this earlier but nothing was confirmed. I'm guessing it has been now, because of how upset your aunt has been since talking to him. Mako kind of screwed up… and I think he got a girl pregnant."

"What?" Opal asked, her facial expression going from anger to shock. "How is that even relevant?"

"Well, think about it. Your aunt… when Toph revealed Lin's dad's identity, Lin was upset. She didn't have a dad growing up. Now Mako got that sixteen year old pregnant and… well, it upsets her." Bolin felt like a genius for piecing it all together. There was no doubt in his mind that he could be wrong.

"So that's why she told me about her dad…" Opal said. Tears started rolling down her face and she ran into Bolin, hugging him tightly while crying.

"What? What is it? Opal? Did I do something?" Bolin asked, a little worried by her sudden outburst.

"Not you," she sniffled. "Me."

"Okay, okay, breathe," said Bolin. He kissed the top of her head. "What do you mean?"

"I just… I'm horrible for what I was thinking," Opal sniffled. "After aunt Lin told me about her dad not being there… I thought maybe you were going to leave, now that I was pregnant and that's why she was upset…"

Bolin's brow furrowed and he held Opal away from him. "Opal," he said seriously, "I'm the one who proposed to you. I had the ring even before I knew. Baby or not, I still want to be with you. Haven't you noticed that?"

Opal nodded, burying her face in Bolin's chest again, letting the rest of the tears out. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I guess… its just hormones." She laughed a little then, and Bolin relaxed.

"We're okay," Bolin promised, gently running his fingers through her hair while hugging her. "We're okay."


	17. Chapter 17

Finally, the sound of chatter died down in the main area of the house. Mako sighed in relief, glad for two reasons. One, he wouldn't have to sit awkwardly with Kosame in his room (who had begun giving him the silent treatment), and two, he could finally stop hiding in his room. Yuri's presence had made him feel so awkward; nothing against the girl, but he was expecting a simple vacation away in Wu's home. It was more like hiding from his problems than anything, but then Kosame had appeared and the whole concept of running and hiding from his problems disappeared.

Mako stood up from the place he had been sitting for the past half hour. "I'll be back," he said to Kosame. She just watched him, eyes following his movements, as he walked out the door. Once he was out of the room he shuddered; her lack of speaking and her eyes just watching him disturbed him more than he expected. He headed out to the living room and saw Wu cleaning up some dishes. "Hey."

Wu jumped a little at Mako's voice. "Hey," he said. "We were wondering what happened to you. We heard you leave and come back but you stayed in your room the whole time. Is everything okay?"

Mako was about to speak when he heard footsteps behind him. _Not now_, he groaned internally, but moments later, Kosame emerged. She looked at Wu curiously before smiling. "Prince Wu!" she said. "Or… I suppose you aren't prince anymore."

"No, not officially," said Wu. "But the title is still nice." He looked between Mako and Kosame and then back to Mako again. "So… what's going on here?"

"Uh…" Mako muttered, looking at the girl. "This is Kosame."

"Quite a fine lady!" Wu said, he walked over to Mako and then nudged him. "Nice pick," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kosame overheard this and began crying.

"She's just a friend!" Mako said quickly.

Wu realized she crying though. "I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "Smile a little. Mako's a great guy to be friends with!"

"Not really," she said. She moved past both men and headed to sit on one of the stools. "He's an asshole. He wasn't careful and… he impregnated me! I'm only sixteen!"

Wu just stared at Mako. Then he looked at Kosame and walked over to her, patting her back awkwardly. "It'll be okay! Mako will take care of you. Right?" That last word was in a tone that screamed 'if you disagree, I'll kill you'.

"Y-yeah," Mako stuttered.

"No, he won't!" Kosame sobbed. "I'm engaged to someone else! My life is ruined!"

Wu just glared at Mako. Mako was red in the face, partially out of embarrassment, but also partially because he knew Kosame was overplaying it to get Wu in her favour. "Okay, cut it out," he said, harsher than he intended, to Kosame. "You're over-exaggerating this whole thing! I didn't just randomly walk up to you and impregnate you. It takes two people. Two _consenting people_."

Kosame shot him a look of hate. "You're older. You should know better."

"You're engaged and you got sexually involved with a total stranger on a one night stand and _I should know better_?" Mako asked her incredulously. "Now you're just being immature."

"Immature?" Kosame asked, volume increasing in her voice. "You're – "

But Wu cut her off before she could finish. "You both clearly have issues to work out!" he said, rather loudly. Both Mako and Kosame stared at him. He looked at them both and then continued. "You both have problems and you need to talk them out. In private. So, I'm gonna go to my room now." Wu got up from where he had been crouching by Kosame and practically bolted to his room.

"It was nice meeting the ex-prince," Kosame told Mako bitterly.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude," Mako replied tersely. "You know, you're not alone in this situation. I'm _right here_ and yeah, maybe I'm not the one carrying the kid, but I'm still affected by it. So if you would stop treating me like some piece of rotting moon peach stuck to your foot, I'd appreciate that."

Kosame just stared at him, tears threatening to brim over again. Mako couldn't watch her puppy-eyed tear-filled look again so he groaned, turning around, putting his back to her. "Let's go back to Republic City tonight," he said. "There's no point of staying here."

"Whatever," Kosame spat.

Mako didn't even reply. He just went to Wu's room to tell them of their plans and after gathering his things and saying goodbye to Wu, apologizing for this mess and thanked him for the stay. Then, he walked back into the main room. "Let's go."

Kosame said nothing. She just stood and followed him out the door.

It was a very good feeling to return to the Material World. Not that the Spirit World had been bad, but the search for the past Avatars had been quite exhausting, and the encounter with Akira had left both girls thoroughly rattled. The light around the two of them began to fade, and they were standing at the centre of the remains of the Spirit Wilds of Republic City. Korra felt a great deal better though; she didn't feel quite so disconnected anymore, as some of the link had been restored. She knew it would never be as it was, but something was better than nothing. Being reconnected to Aang was the best part though; it was always the responsibility of the Avatar before to advise the current one, and now that she had Aang back she felt a lot more secure as the Avatar.

"Kai!" Jinora called, running from Korra's side up the hill of vines to one of the nearby buildings. Kai had been using airbending to lift one of the pieces of debris away, but upon seeing Jinora, he set the piece back to the ground and ran to her. It was like a scene out of one of the mover; banal, but filled with a certain sweetness that couldn't be found elsewhere. Korra smiled as the two embraced and talked excitedly about what had happened over the past few days.

"Don't I get a 'hello'?" Asami's voice came from beside Korra. Korra turned quickly to see Asami standing almost directly next to her.

"Asami!" Korra exclaimed. A smile spread across her face, mirroring Asami's. Korra pulled Asami into a hug, and Asami reciprocated by pulling back and kissing Korra gently.

When the broke apart, they see Jinora and Kai walking towards them, hand in hand. "Otaku just radioed on Tenzin's instructions!" Kai called over to the two women. "He wants us to head to Air Temple Island. News of some sort! Can you get Varrick and Zhu Li too?" The last sentence was aimed more at Asami, who had just been working with the married couple.

"Sure," Asami replied. She walked with Korra over to where Varrick and Zhu Li were working in mecha suits. "Hey, Tenzin wants us at Air Temple Island," she called to them.

"But I just wanna finish this!" Varrick said. "I'm almost done!"

"We'll take the next ferry over," Zhu Li said.

"Alright," Asami replied. Asami and Korra walked back to where Kai and Jinora were. Lefty was now there, and Kai and Jinora sat atop the bison.

"Where are Varrick and Zhu Li?" Jinora asked.

"They're taking the next ferry over," Korra replied.

Asami and Korra climbed on to Lefty's back and Kai proceeded to lead Lefty back to Air Temple Island.


	18. Chapter 18

Mako arrived with Kosame twenty minutes prior to spotting a bison flying away. Upon their arrival, Kosame had him walk her home. He did not know why she had him do it; she was perfectly capable of walking alone, nor did she speak to him the entire trip. The awkward silence that had taken place on the train was one he had hoped to leave behind as soon as their feet touched the ground of Republic City, but Kosame hadn't allowed that. Mako was growing quite annoyed with the girl; she was immature and she didn't take responsibility for her actions. Not only that, but she blamed everything on him and had decided to remain furious with him. Mako was convinced that she was insane.

As Mako walked down the road, he happened to see a certain someone that he didn't tend to think fondly of: Varrick. It wasn't that he hated the guy; Varrick's crimes had been pardoned after he had helped defeat Kuvira. However, Mako was still quite wary of the man who had thrown him in jail. On top of that, Varrick was always a very loud person, and right now, Mako just wanted some quiet time to himself. He hoped that Varrick wouldn't notice him as he quietly tried to avoid where Varrick was standing, but it seemed as though the spirits were against him on this day.

"Mako!" Varrick called, having just powered down his mecha suit. "Haven't seen you around in a while!" He clapped Mako on the back. "So, how's it going, buddy? Did ya meet any girls lately? Hmm? Or are you super swamped in police work?

"I've been swamped," Mako decided to say. He didn't want more people knowing about Kosame than necessary, though he figured most people must know by now. After all, he had told Bolin, Wu and Lin, probably the three people least likely to keep it a secret. Bolin and Wu were both blabbermouths and Lin would give it away by being abnormally furious and cranky. _Oh well,_ Mako thought, _it is what it is_.

"So have I!" Varrick exclaimed. "Rebuilding a city is hard work. Isn't that right Zhu Li?"

Zhu Li approached from behind Varrick, as she had just shut down her suit. "Yes, it is," she replied. "Mako, are you coming to Air Temple Island?"

"Air Temple Island?" Mako asked. "I had no plans on it. Is something going on?"

"Yeah something's going on!" Varrick exclaimed. "Apparently Tenzin is calling us all in. There's some announcement or something. Korra, Asami, Jinora and Kai are headed that way. Korra and Jinora just got back, you know?"

"I didn't know," Mako lied. He had seen the group, flying overhead on the bison. It was just easier, at this point, to lie to Varrick.

"Well come on then!" Varrick said. "You can join us on the ferry!" Varrick reached back and took Zhu Li's hand and then grabbed Mako's arm with his other hand. "Let's go!"

Opal and Bolin stood on the meditation pavilion at Air Temple Island, anxiously waiting for their friends to arrive. So far, the reactions to their news had been positive, but both of them were nervous that someone would say something negative. Thankfully, they did have support with them: Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan (who still didn't quite understand what was going on) and the other airbenders. When the sound of a bison was clear, Bolin and Opal drew in a deep breath to calm themselves.

Though, that moment of calm was interrupted when there were murmurs among the group. It was Ikki who really broke the silence. "Korra and Jinora are back!" Tenzin, Pema and their kids all went to see the new arrivals, which left Bolin and Opal feeling a little uncomfortable. They were glad their friends were back, but this was when they were supposed to announce. It felt like Korra and Jinora were stealing a bit of spotlight.

"Where's Varrick? And Zhu Li? And Mako?" Ikki asked excitedly. At the mention of Mako's name, Lin's facial expression turned sour. She hadn't told anyone that Mako was away in Ba Sing Se.

"Varrick and Zhu Li are coming on the ferry," Asami answered Ikki. "They should be here soon."

As if on queue, the sound of the ferry's arrival horn sounded. Ikki jumped about excitedly. She already knew what this announcement was about, but she was really excited to see everyone else's faces. Korra, Asami, Kai and Jinora joined the group while Tenzin and his family re-joined the group. They waited for a moment before they could hear Varrick's loud voice not too far off. But… it sounded like there was someone else with them.

Bolin paled. Mako was here. It wasn't that he didn't want his brother around, but it was more like he knew Lin would kill someone if she saw Mako's face. Opal clearly felt the same way, as she shot Bolin a panicked expression and gripped his hand. Bolin shrugged in response and tried to maintain a calm composure as Opal attempted to do the same.

"So what's this meeting about?" Varrick asked loudly, calling from across the pavilion.

Opal and Bolin waited for the three to join the group. There was obvious tension between Mako and Lin, but nobody commented, as everyone was anticipating the announcement. Bolin and Opal stepped forward a little. "We're the ones who have the announcement," said Bolin. He held up Opal's hand, showing everyone the ring. "We're engaged now."

"Congratulations!" Korra said, beaming at the two of them. Of course, she and Jinora already knew the news, thanks to Avatar Rai's gossip network. She chose to act surprised though so as to give Opal and Bolin her full support.

Opal blushed. "And we're having a baby."

"You're gonna be an uncle, Mako!" Bolin exclaimed. Mako smiled shyly at Bolin. "Come 'ere!" Bolin said, pulling Mako into a giant hug. "Aren't you happy you're gonna be an uncle?"

"Uh… yeah. Bro, you're squeezing too tight." Bolin released Mako and everyone had a good laugh.

"Will it be an airbender?" Jinora inquired.

"If that's the case, it would be the first airbender to be born that isn't a descendant from Avatar Aang," Asami mused.

"We don't know yet," said Opal. "And we won't know until we meet Master Katara."

"Gran-gran is coming?" Jinora asked excitedly.

"Yes, she is. Her and your aunt Kya," Pema said.

"I'm so excited!" Jinora exclaimed.

Opal and Bolin looked at one another lovingly. They were glad nobody had said anything negative. In fact, they had gotten nothing but congratulations. Maybe this wasn't as awkward a timing as they had thought it would be.


	19. Chapter 19

After the announcement, Tenzin and Pema invited everyone to stay over for dinner. Pleasant chatter floated around the table; Korra and Jinora recalling their tales from the Spirit World, Bolin and Opal basking in the attention that their sudden engagement and soon-to-be-child brought them. Despite all the excitement, Lin and Mako sat silently, Mako feeling significantly more awkward around the police chief than ever before while Lin sat in silence, steaming, obviously upset with Mako.

Mako couldn't exactly say he was enjoying the dinner, not with all the lovey-dovey attitudes that took up the area around him. Korra and Asami were holding hands under the table, Tenzin and Pema sharing quick glances of love at one another whenever their children talked animatedly enough not to notice, Bolin and Opal freshly engaged and Varrick and Zhu Li newly married. He felt extraordinarily awkward, not just because Lin was upset with him, but also because apart from Lin and the airbender kids, he was the only single one in the room. In fact, he now realized, he was the only single member of Team Avatar. His hopes of dating were pretty much crushed though, what with the whole fiasco with the over-dramatic Kosame.

"We've decided we're going to Ember Island for our honeymoon!" Varrick announced. "It's gonna be great! There's great tanning areas there, not that I need it, but Zhu Li could get a little browner," he joked. Zhu Li just rolled her eyes in response.

It was at that point that Mako couldn't tolerate it anymore. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that his friends and family were happy, no. It was just that he wasn't in the mood to rejoice with them, and he didn't want to ruin their mood. As it was nearing dessert time, he simply excused himself, saying he was tired from a long day. It wasn't a lie; after being up all night with Kosame and then travelling back to Republic City, he was exhausted. He realized he hadn't slept in a day _because_ of Kosame's arrival in Ba Sing Se, and that just made him all the grumpier. The others bade him farewell, and he headed out.

It wasn't until Mako was at the ferry dock waiting for the boat that he realized he had been followed. He turned to see his brother standing not too far behind him. "Why are you following me?" Mako asked.

"This is _exactly_ like last time," Bolin stated. "You left before dessert."

"You didn't answer my question."

"True. But your question is sort of irrelevant since you're the one mysteriously disappearing from dinners. What's up with you?" Bolin answered.

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind," Mako replied. He hoped that Bolin would just leave him alone, and he was brought back to when Bolin had come to his apartment. He realized that he had thought the same thing back then too.

"Mako, I hate to say that I don't believe you, but I don't. Something's up. I know that, Opal knows that… Lin seems to know that…" with the last words, Mako made a face and Bolin knew he had hit a soft spot.

"It's nothing."

"Stop saying that."

"Why are you so determined to find something the mater with me?"

"I'm not trying to find something wrong with you, there _is_ something wrong with you. It has to do with that girl, right? She's pregnant, isn't she?"

Mako just stood there, his eyes glazed over, refusing to look at his brother. Bolin registered his expression, and he realized he had been dead on. His suspicions were now confirmed, and now he knew exactly why Lin was upset with him. When Mako said nothing, Bolin chose to continue.

"You're not just gonna leave her, are you?" His voice was almost pleading. "You don't have to love the girl. You don't even have to live with her. But… don't abandon the kid. I know mom and dad didn't choose to leave us but… they were gone, either way. We didn't know our grandmother or family until three years ago. If we had known earlier, maybe we could have avoided living on the streets. I'm just saying… don't leave the kid hanging. Nobody deserves that, especially when it's not their fault."

Mako jerked his head up, looking at his brother. His goofy little brother who he had always tried to be something of a father figure to while growing up; if not a father figure, then a good role model. Now it was Bolin trying to be the strong one. Emotions started rolling inside of Mako's mind, and he began getting upset. "I know I can't leave the kid," he said, maintaining control over his voice. "But… I don't know what to do. There's so much I don't want to do."

"Like what?" Bolin asked. "Maybe if we can pinpoint everything you don't want, we can figure out what you do want?"

"I don't want to disappear totally like Lin's dad. I want to be there for the kid, not making it feel like it wasn't worthy of love. I want to be there to support it at the best and worst of times, just like I'm sure mom and dad would have done for us. But then… I don't want to be with Kosame. She's _engaged_, Bolin. I didn't know that until she came to find me. But I can't screw that up… and she's so young…"

Bolin sighed. "Well… there's gotta be a way…"

"Yeah," said Mako sharply, "we don't have the kid." Silence surrounded the two of them, heavy like a pile of bricks.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked slowly.

"It doesn't have to be born…" Mako said quietly. "Kosame wasn't fond of the idea but… it's not conscious. It won't know what's happening and then it'll be over."

"You can't do that," said Bolin. "It's still a kid. It's still a life. Are you really willing to take a life, especially one that you helped create?"

Mako grit his teeth. Truth be told, he wasn't particularly comfortable with the idea either, but he knew it would be the best thing for all of them. Still, though. He couldn't help but think about how happy his parents had been when Bolin was born. He was young then, yes, but not too young to not understand the source of the happiness. That was one memory he shared with nobody, and it was one that kept him looking forward to the future. It was that day that his father had taken him aside and told him that one day, when he was a big man, he would be able to have a family like theirs. And that was something Mako had always secretly desired, but now he felt like it was something he would never attain.

"I… I just need time to think, okay?" Mako asked, repressing the tears that were threatening to overflow.

Bolin knew this look. It was the one Mako made when he was trying to be strong, but was too upset to maintain composure. "Okay," he conceded quietly, not wanting to push his brother any further.

They waited in silence until the ferry approached. They said a quiet and quick goodbye to one another, and then Mako boarded, heading back to Republic City.

Mako walked back to his apartment, physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. He walked down the narrow road that headed to his building when he saw an awfully familiar person standing in front of a healers hut. _Aw shit, _he thought. Sure enough though, Kosame turned and saw him. Her face darkened and she looked furious. Mako knew there was no way of getting to his place without going around her, and he knew that when he approached, she would make him wait with her. _Better get this over with,_ he thought.

"Mako," Kosame said. Her voice was rigid as it had always been with him since she told him of the pregnancy, but it was laced with some genuine fear.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you wait with me?"

She sounded like a scared little girl and Mako was quite confused by this. "Why?" he asked.

Kosame gestured to the door. "The healer is with someone else but… this is my first appointment. I didn't want to go in alone…"

"So why didn't you just bring your fiancée?" Mako asked.

"He doesn't know about the baby…" Kosame said. "And well… I don't know. I want to figure out what to do with it before I tell him."

Mako nodded and stood with her. It seemed like a reasonable enough request. He _had_ been too intimate with her, and that's how they ended up here. Going in there alone would mean she would have to deal with gossip and, no matter how much Mako found her to be irritating, he felt too guilty to let that happen. Finally, the door opened, and a frail old man pushed past them. The healer called them in. Kosame got up onto the table and Mako sat in the seat next to her.

"So then, is this your first child?"

"Yes," Kosame replied.

"And you're the father?" The healer asked, addressing Mako.

"No, just a friend," Kosame answered quickly for him.

The healer nodded and continued with the procedure. He ran some water across her stomach and began bending it in certain areas to check on the child. "Would you like to know the gender?" he asked. "It's too soon to know for sure, but I can take an estimated guess."

"Sure," Mako said before Kosame could decline. She shot him a look, but he chose to ignore it. The healer didn't notice the exchange at all, still deeply focused on his work.

"From what I can tell," he said, "its a little girl." The healer then waterbended the water into the air, and shaped it into the form that the fetus currently had. Mako was quite astounded by this, and he just stared at the projection, upset with himself for ever having suggested it's elimination. He knew that he was right in a sense; if it were removed, it would never know. But that being said, he did feel some attachment to it, especially now that he was seeing it for real. The whole situation just sunk in, and he finally realized that he had helped create a child, just as his father had told him he would do one day when he was a man. That being said, he had no means of taking care of a child…

"It looks so squishy," Kosame commented. "And kinda ugly."

"Yes well," the healer said, "it's not anywhere remotely close to fully developed." The healer removed the water and dumped it in the dirty water bucket. "So, I'll need to see you in about three weeks, but other than that, you and the child seem to be healthy."

"Thank you," Kosame said, standing up. Mako stood with her, and the two headed out of the hut after saying goodbye to the healer.

Once outside, Mako and Kosame started walking. Neither knew where, but they just walked. Finally, Kosame spoke up. "I think I'm gonna put it up for adoption," she said. "Once Anik finds out, he'll feel guilted into raising it, but I know that's not what he wants."

"I need to ask you one favour," Mako said suddenly. The words that followed spilled out of his mouth before he was able to control them. "I want to think about this too. It's not just your kid, but also mine. Just… wait a little longer, before deciding?"

Kosame stared at him in shock. "You're not the one carrying it," she spat, back to her normal rude self. "I'm going home." With that, she turned in the opposite direction and started marching away. Mako threw his hands up into the air. He would argue, but he was too exhausted. Thus, he started walking back to his apartment. _I'm just gonna sleep_, he thought to himself, _for a very long time._


	20. Chapter 20

It had been weeks since the dinner on Air Temple Island had happened. Five weeks, to be precise. Today, the group was getting together again, but this time for a special reason. Today was Opal and Bolin's wedding day. The group – plus Suyin's family, Bolin's extended family and all of Opal and Bolin's friends – filled the area of the valley that the wedding would take place in.

Opal stood before her mother, aunt and Pema. She was dressed in a fine green robe, but it had gold and red embroidery on it. It managed to represent both the Earth Nation and the Air Nation together without being loud or obnoxious about it. Opal liked the subtle reference to both nations, and was proud she could wear an outfit that represented the two nations. Pema had worked all morning on weaving Opal's short hear into a beautiful design, and Suyin had worked with Asami on makeup. Asami had left though to help organize the guests with Korra, and Suyin had finished touching up the makeup. Lin had just helped by bringing things back and forth, as she knew less about hair and makeup than the other two women.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Suyin said, moving forward to hug her daughter.

"Thanks," Opal said, hugging her mother back.

Despite not having much time to plan for the wedding, it had come out exactly the way Opal had envisioned it. To add to the perfection of it, her dress hid the small baby bump that had appeared over the past week. The bump didn't bother her any, but she was glad it was hidden so that when the pictures came out and she showed the child later, the child wouldn't think that it was wedlock.

"Are you ready?" Pema asked.

"They're starting the music," Lin added.

Sure enough, the traditional Earth Nation music was playing, and Opal nodded. Bataar Senior entered the tent that Opal and the others were and smiled at his daughter. "Gorgeous," he said. He went to his daughter's side and took her arm in his.

"We're going to go get our seats," Lin said. "See you out there."

Pema, Suyin and Lin left, leaving only Opal and her father in the tent. "I am so proud of you," Bataar said. "You've become such a wonderful young lady. Bolin is a lucky man to have you, and that child of yours has an amazing mother."

"Please don't make me cry," Opal said. "I've been pushing back the hormones all day but making things mushy isn't making it easier." She smiled at her father though, showing that she appreciated what he was saying but was also trying not to undo all the work her mother and Pema had put into her appearance.

"Right," he said. "Okay. Well… the music is on and this is our queue. Let's go."

He led her down the aisle and to the front of the room. Once she was standing before Bolin, he moved to take his seat. Opal was nervous, but Bolin's smile made her feel a lot better about the whole thing. _You're beautiful_, he mouthed to her. She could hear Ikki and Meelo giggling somewhere in the room, as the exchange had hardly been subtle. Opal smiled back at him though; this was their day. Ikki and Meelo were just being kids.

The wedding was very much in an Earth Nation style, as the Air Nation had no real wedding ceremony. The vows, however, had been altered to fit in the Air Nation beliefs without being overpowering. Tenzin acted as the minister and soon, the two were married. Cheering erupted, and they kissed in front of everyone. Both pulled back blushing, as they weren't used to giving such a public display of emotion. They smiled though, and walked hand in hand back to the tent Opal had been in.

The wedding progressed into reception and after party. It was filled with dancing and speeches. Mako was the first to give his speech.

"My brother Bolin is basically a goofy kid in an adult's body," he said. "Honestly, I'm not even entirely sure that he's an adult sometimes. That being said, he is a really good guy and… he reminds me a lot of our dad. We didn't know our father for a long time, but he was always a man in good spirits, who tried to make the best of a situation given to him without losing his sense of humour. I see a lot of that in Bolin. I'm proud of my little brother, and I couldn't be happier that he found Opal and that they've decided to live their lives together. Let's wish them all the best!" he received a round of applause, and a bunch of claps on the back from Opal's brothers (with the exception of Bataar Junior who, ever since Kuvira's imprisonment, had remained quiet and withdrawn).

Speeches continued and went on into dinner. After dinner, dancing happened. During the dancing, Meelo and Rohan began plotting ways to make a mess. At first, they considered launching fruitcakes at people, as they had heard from their grandmother that that was something their grandfather did as a mischievous child. Ikki, however, overhead this and reported it to Pema, who saw to it that the boys were punished for even thinking of ruining things. Later in the night, Jinora caught her brothers planning a mini windstorm on the floor that would cause the women's skirts to fly up. Pema caught both boys and handed them over to Tenzin and let Tenzin deal with it.

Tenzin, of course, let them off a little too easily, but they didn't cause too much more mischief after that. Tenzin returned to Pema and looked around the dance floor. He saw Jinora dancing with Kai and, while he didn't like it, he realized that there wasn't anything he could do about it. Those two had been close since they had met and it was no surprise when they had started dating. As long as he didn't have to watch them kiss too much, he was okay with it.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Pema.

"I haven't actually seen you dance before," she joked. "You're always so rigid."

"Very funny," he said.

"I'd like it, though," she said. He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor. He was about to begin dancing with her when he saw something in the corner of his eye that made his head turn in that direction. When his face went red, Pema looked over. Surely enough, Ikki was dancing with Otaku.

"Tenzin," she said, "calm down. They're just dancing."

"Intimately dancing," he grunted.

Pema laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means they're too close together," he grumbled.

"And so what, we should go over there and tell them they have to be two steps apart from each other? Just leave them be. They're just dancing, let them enjoy themselves." Tenzin huffed, but left it alone, choosing to dance with his wife instead of fretting over his younger daughter dancing with Otaku.

Towards the end of the evening, Opal and Bolin made their rounds saying goodbye to everyone. They were headed off to Full Moon Bay to spend their honeymoon. They said their thanks to everyone for attending and helping plan it, and then they mounted Juicy and flew off to begin their honeymoon.


	21. Chapter 21

Months had gone by since Opal and Bolin had been on their honeymoon. It had been a nice vacation away; Full Moon Bay was quite a beautiful place, despite it being a transport hub. When they had initially told people that Full Moon Bay was where they planned to spend their honeymoon, everyone had been in shock. The Bay was known for bringing refugees into Ba Sing Se during the Hundred Year War. After the war had ended, the Bay was converted into a tourism post, where they would bring visitors into Ba Sing Se as well as cargo. To most, it wasn't thought of as anything more than a boat dock, but when Opal and Bolin had been out scouting for places to go, they couldn't find a place more beautiful. A little ways off from the transportation centre, there was a beach that was quite secluded, thanks to some surrounding caves. That was where the two of them had stayed for a few weeks, enjoying one another's company and going to the nearby town for dinner (and, on the chilly nights, an inn).

But that was over now. Now, Opal lay in the bed at the local healer's hut. In the early hours of the morning, Opal had given birth to a son. During the pregnancy, Katara had offered to find out the child's gender, but after much discussion, Opal and Bolin had decided that they wanted a surprise. They had a list of names for both genders, but upon seeing their child, they realized none of the names would fit. At the moment, the child was away with one of the healer's assistants, being given a bath. Opal and Bolin could hear the child squawking in the next room, clearly not impressed by being bathed twice in one day.

"How about San? Bolin asked.

"San?" Opal replied curiously.

"Yeah. It was my dad's name. I never really knew him, but from what I remember and what I've been told, he was a good guy."

Opal looked at Bolin's face. She didn't know how to tell him that she didn't want that to be the name, so she started carefully. "Bolin… I don't want to name our son after someone who has died. It's not that I don't believe that your father was a great man I just… I don't know. It just feels so… saddening. And then the kid has to live up to their namesake. I'm just… not comfortable with that. I'm sorry."

Bolin smiled at her, but he looked sad. "You don't have to be sorry. I was just suggesting it." He started thinking of names again when Opal spoke up again.

"If you want… we could use it as a middle name, I guess," said Opal.

"But… what about what you just said?" Bolin asked.

"That was more for first names," Opal explained. "See, I don't like the idea of naming a kid after a dead person because the kid has to live with everyone calling them that every day of their life. And then there's the whole expectation thing. But I think it would be honourable to use it as a middle name, especially since both your parents gave up their lives to protect you and your brother."

Bolin grinned. "You're the best!" He did his best to hug her without moving her around too much, knowing she was still in a significant amount of pain. "Now… a first name to go with San…"

"Hey, I should come up with the first name," Opal said. "I did all the hard work… you gotta appreciate that." The last part of what she said was joking, but it gave Bolin an idea.

"That's a good word, appreciation," he said. Opal watched him curiously as he ran through some of the synonyms of appreciation. "How about Enlai?" he asked finally.

"Enlai?" Opal asked, confused. "Where did you get that?"

"It means appreciation," said Bolin. His face fell a little. "You don't like it."

"Actually," said Opal, "I think it's quite fitting. It's a unique name for a unique child. I mean… he's the first kid to be born to an airbender and an earthbender together. That's something to appreciate." She smiled at him "So, Enlai San is his name."

Bolin grinned. The healer's assistant brought the child back into the room moments later and handed him to Opal. She smiled down at the little infant. "Hi Enlai San," she said. Bolin still hadn't held the infant; it had been Opal only up until this point. Opal realized this and looked at Bolin. "Would you like to hold your son?"

"I'd love to."

Mako had heard the news when he woke up that morning about his nephew being born. Today was the day he had arranged to meet with Kosame in regards to their child, but he really wanted to go meet the new baby. That being said, he knew he needed to see Kosame, as they hadn't talked in months and a decision needed to be made soon. Mako had more or less decided on what he was going to do, but he still thought he needed more time. He figured he would tell Kosame that today and hope that she didn't rip his head off.

He headed down the road to where Kosame's home. Today was the only day they would be able to talk, as Kosame's fiancée was on a business trip to the South Pole. Normally, it would be days upon days of journey, but thanks to the new air transport system that had spurred up in the wake of Kuvira's attack on the city, it would only take a day to get there and back. He arrived at her house and knocked on the door. Kosame opened it and let him in.

They sat down in the sitting area, Kosame putting pillows behind her to lean on to take some of the baby weight off her back. "How are you doing?" Mako asked.

"I'm fat," Kosame complained. "And my feet hurt and my back hurts and everything hurts pretty much. This is all your fault."

"Hey, you consented," Mako countered.

"Not to this."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. You're the one who wanted to have this discussion, so talk."

"Oh, are you in a rush? Do you have another girl to impregnate?" Kosame asked viciously. "Is one not enough?"

"Knock it off, Kosame," Mako said, annoyed. "My nephew was born this morning. Not that it's any of your business."

"Aw, you have a nephew, how cute." Her tone wasn't nice in the slightest, but Mako chose to ignore her. She was quite rude with him, and he had decided to get used to it.

They sat in silence. Finally, Mako was getting annoyed. "So, why did you want to talk?"

"I'm giving it up," said Kosame. "And then you and I never have to talk again."

"Hey, hey, back up," said Mako. "I told you to wait to make a decision and then you ran away."

"That was _months_ ago," said Kosame. "I did wait. And I heard nothing from you. So I contacted you to say this is my final decision."

"I've been busy," said Mako. "Unlike you, I actually have a job to do around this city."

"Whatever," she said. "I don't care about your excuses. I just called you to tell you how this is gonna work."

"You're not giving it up," said Mako. This was it, no going back now. Despite thinking earlier that he needed more time to think, he realized now that he didn't. "I'll take the baby when it's born."

"So you've been gone the whole pregnancy and are prepared to become a father in the next few weeks?" Kosame asked sceptically.

"No, I'm not," said Mako. "But I will be, when the time comes. Unlike you, I actually care about the fate of the kid. I grew up on the streets, if you didn't already know, and I don't want to condemn this child to the same lifestyle."

"Fine," said Kosame. "But I want no part in its life. It won't know that I exist, and I won't ever have to have contact with it."

"_Her_," Mako corrected. Ever since the healer's hut months ago, he kept thinking about his baby girl. "It's a girl."

"I don't care," said Kosame. "Do we have an agreement?"

"We do," said Mako.

"Good. So you can leave now," said Kosame, pointing at the door.

"Wow, rude much?" Mako asked sarcastically, getting up and heading to the door.

"Actually, I just thought you'd want to see your nephew," Kosame said, her tone equally as sarcastic, masked in a fake innocence.

"Goodbye, Kosame," Mako said, exiting her house without any other formalities. With that, he headed for the healer's hut, prepared to meet his new nephew.


	22. Chapter 22

Mako was called at some ungodly hour of the night. The phone call had woken him from his sleep, and, given that this was not a particularly unusual occurrence, he chose to ignore it. Usually it was some drunken idiot who had gotten a hold of his number and was calling him for some stupid reason. When the phone kept ringing through and refused to silence, Mako picked up.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Hello, is this Mako?" a man on the other line asked.

"Yes," Mako replied. "Who is it I'm speaking to?"

"My name is Anik," he said. "My fiancée, Kosame, just gave birth and told me that you were the adoptive father?"

"Uh… yeah," said Mako awkwardly. "So the baby has arrived?"

"Yes," Anik said. "We're at the healer's hut now. I'm looking forward to meeting you." And with that, the line went dead.

Mako was tired, but he was also terrified and excited. He got dressed quickly and headed out to the healer's hut. He was a _father_ now. He just hoped that he could live up to how his own father was to him. As he arrived at the healer's hut, he tried to prepare himself mentally for the onslaught of emotion that he knew would hit upon seeing his child. When he felt somewhat prepared, he entered. There was Kosame, laying in the bed, the man that Mako presumed to be Anik by her side.

"Mako," Kosame said weakly. "Hi."

This was the first time she had greeted him politely, and he could only assume it was because her fiancée was standing right there. "Hi, Kosame," he replied.

Anik turned around and walked forward to shake Mako's hand. It caught Mako off-guard somewhat, but he went through the gesture anyway. "I'm Anik," he said to Mako. "I've heard you met with Kosame and that you'll be a capable father? I offered to stand by Kosame and raise the child myself, but she just… it was too upsetting for her. She was raped, you know." Anik spoke quietly, but Mako was sure Kosame heard every word of it.

"Uh… no, I did not know," Mako said. "That's really not information one divulges to someone that they have only met on a couple occasions." Mako hoped that Anik couldn't see through his nearly transparent lie. "So, where's the baby?"

The healer entered the room the group was standing in from the next room over. "The baby is in the back, but I need you to fill out some forms. Adoption has a new policy, and there are papers to fill."

"Oh," said Mako. "Um… could I just fill them out later?"

"Yes, I just don't want to gain attachment to the child. Let him take her away and then he can do the papers later," Kosame said, a little too quickly.

Anik was no dumb man. He picked up that something strange was going on. "What's happening here?" he asked, looking between Kosame and Mako.

"Nothing," Kosame said. "I just don't want to be attached."

Anik watched her. "I can tell you're lying," he said. "Just tell me the truth," he pleaded.

Kosame looked at Mako and Mako looked back at her. She sighed, defeated. "Mako is the father."

Anik stared at Mako. "You… you raped her?" he exclaimed, fury overcoming his face. He began walking over to Mako, looking quite threatening.

"No, no Anik!" Kosame called him back. Anik stopped, and looked at her, clearly upset.

"Then what?" he asked her. "We've been together for years. When did he appear?"

"It was a mistake," this time it was Kosame pleading. "Please. Just… let him take the girl and we can all move on."

Anik nodded, tears in his eyes. He was too in love with Kosame to leave her, but he turned around to glare at Mako. "Take your daughter and get out," he growled.

The healer handed the baby girl to Mako, and Mako left without saying another word.

Korra and Asami were sleeping together in their new apartment when the phone went off. It was early morning, but it was close enough to the time they normally woke up at that neither of them was particularly fazed. "Hello?" Asami answered, as the phone was on her side of the bed.

"Asami?" Mako asked.

"Hey Mako, what's up?" Asami asked, rubbing the sleep from her eye. Korra looked at her, curiosity peaking.

"I was wondering if you and Korra could come over," he said. "I have someone you two need to meet and I need your help with something."

"Can you give me a little more information?" Asami asked.

"No," said Mako. "You'll just have to come here to see."

"Alright…" said Asami. "We'll be there in a bit."

She hung up the phone and proceeded to relay the whole conversation to Korra. When she was done, the two women got up and got ready to head for Mako's house. Approximately an hour later, they were at his doorstep. Korra knocked on the door, prepared for anything that was on the other side. Or so she thought. When Mako opened the door holding an infant swaddled in blankets, Asami and Korra both stared in shock.

"Come in," said Mako.

The girls both entered and sat down on his sofa. "Explain," Korra said.

Mako explained to the two women how he had made a mistake and gone too far with Kosame and how she had carried the child full term and how he had decided to keep it and raise it without Kosame being involved. By the end of his story, the two women were awestruck.

"Wow, first Bolin and now you," said Korra.

"What's her name?" Asami asked.

"That's what I needed help with," said Mako. "I've been brainstorming names but I can't really think of one that I like."

"What about something like Ayako? It's simple and easy," said Korra. "And it's a Fire Nation name. It means beautiful girl."

"I don't want something that straightforward," said Mako. "Names that have simple meanings like that are just so overused. I want something a little different, but something that's nice too."

"What about Saura?" Asami suggests. "It's simple too but it means 'celestial' which is a little more unique."

"I want it to be a Fire Nation name," said Mako.

"Serafine?" Korra asked. "It means burning fire." 

"Too aggressive."

Asami and Korra thought for anther moment. Asami started looking around the room, until she saw a small family photo. It had Mako and Bolin as children, and then their parents behind them. "Hey, what was your mother's name?" she asked.

"Naoki. Why?" Mako asked.

"It's a Fire Nation name, and it has meaning to you," Asami explained.

"Actually," said Mako, "I like that." He looks down at the little baby girl in his arms. "Naoki."

Korra and Asami smiled. It was rare that they saw the tender and not awkward side of Mako, but they were glad that it was now, looking at his daughter.

After some tea, Asami and Korra left so that Mako could sleep. He had explained that he had been since the early hours of the morning, picking up Naoki from Kosame. The women understood, and had left, wishing all the best on the two of them.

They walked down the road, heading for lunch. "I guess we're the only members of Team Avatar now without our own family," Asami said.

"Yeah," Korra replied. "Wait, are you trying to drop a hint?"

Asami laughed. "No, I'm not," she said. "At least, not yet. There's still so much work to be done on this city. But one day, that would be nice."

Korra smiled. "Yeah, one day it would be. But how would we…? I mean…"

Asami laughed at Korra's awkwardness again. "We could adopt," she said. "There are so many children who don't have parents."

Korra smiled. "You're right," she said.

Asami stopped walking and turned to face Korra. She smiled at the shorter woman. "Hey, I've wanted to say something for a while now. Months. I just never did, and I don't know why."

"What's that?" Korra asked.

Asami smiled. "I love you."

Korra felt a blush spreading across her face. "I love you too, Asami."

The two leaned towards each other and kissed, not caring that they were in the middle of the street. The world was finally in a state of peace, Bolin and Mako had both had children, and Asami and Korra were lovers. Nothing could be better.

The end.

**Author's Note: Alright so. I know this had a quick ending, but my vacation is over and I'm going back to school and I don't want to leave a story hanging. There are plenty of blanks though and I left room for a sequel (if I ever decide to come back for that). I will likely write some one-shots to accompany this story. In regards to some of the comments that this has received:**

**1) I chose to center the story around Mako and his problems and Bolin and Opal because I felt that they did not get nearly enough screen time in Season 4. Particularly Mako. I mean yeah, he had that epic scene in the finale, but he didn't do much this season, which was quite saddening. Because the season focused so much on Korra (yes I know she's the protagonist), I decided to focus this story more on the other characters.**

**2) I'm probably going to focus the one-shots that are to come on the other characters (such as Zhu Li, Varrick, Asami, the airbender family, etc.). This was mostly about Mako, Bolin and Korra though, so I didn't really have more space to make more subplots since there were already, like, four in this story. (Too much to keep track of, really.)**

**On another note, I thank all you readers for taking the time to read this story in its entirety. I tried my best to make it fit with the series and I know that I'm no Mike or Bryan, but I hope that my contribution here is at least semi-accurate. **

**Please leave comments. I don't mean to beg, but it helps me improve my writing and fix errors in the story, as I did a few times in this one. To those of you who did comment, thank you, your opinions are much appreciated.**

**That's all for now. Since it's still early in the year, I wish all my readers a happy 2015! Have a great New Year guys, and thanks again for supporting this story!**

**-gypsygray96**


End file.
